


I never knew I'd love this world they've let me into

by xsticknoodlesx



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Song Lyrics, or at least i hope it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Victoria thought she would feel relief or even happiness when she was finally released from the bag her owner had forced her into, but all she felt was fear. The cobblestones under her paws glistened in the pale moonlight and the shadows of her liberators danced across the wet pavement.---Aka: My take on Cats (2019) where Victoria is still the focal character, new to the world of the Jellicles, but the story goes a little differently.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees & Victoria (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really liked the idea of using Victoria as the character to focus on but I wanted to make a few changes. 
> 
> A few things I'd like to say before we get started.  
> -I will add other characters and maybe relationships  
> -Victoria and Mistoffelees are friends, not mates, although Victoria has a little bit of a crush on him. I'm not going to go down that road, however, because she isn't really in love with him, just confused about her feelings for him. (it'll get explored and explained later on)  
> -there will be sort of a minor OC (a cat that used to live with Misto) and I sort of names her after Taylor Swift's cat  
> -I used originally rich text but I changed it quickly because I didn't like how it looks, so the italics for the song lyrics and sometimes for emphasis will be done manually, so if I miss a lyric, let me know!  
> -the updates won't come like everyday but because this is like a big project for me, I will obviously try to keep it frequent and finish it (in fact I have two other chapters at the ready but I need to proofread them still)  
> -the title is from "Beautiful Ghosts" because I honestly loved this song and I will definitely use it  
> -I won't use all the songs because some of them fit the Victoria centred plot better than others
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Victoria thought she would feel relief or even happiness when she was finally released from the bag her owner had forced her into, but all she felt was fear. The cobblestones under her paws glistened in the pale moonlight and the shadows of her liberators danced across the wet pavement.

Finally, the horrible silence was interrupted by a few excited voices speaking up, inquiring about who she was just to be shushed by what sounded like an older cat. They sniffed at her left and right, examined her and tried to get a look at her face.

Victoria was terrified, certain that those other cats would attack her or fight her to chase her out of their territory. But to her great relief they didn’t and eventually a soft but somehow oddly commanding voice spoke up.

“Leave her be, will you? She is frightened!”

That’s when Victoria dared to look up just to come face to face with a black tuxedo cat who was eyeing her curiously. Somehow his curiosity didn’t seem threatening however and Victoria felt safe for the first time in hours.

“Are you sure you should approach her just like that?”

“Demeter, why would he not?” A big cat spoke up from Victoria’s right, now approaching her too. Unlike the black cat, he got right up in her space, examining her face. “Who are you? I haven’t seen you around here and I’m sure I would remember a cat this distinctive looking.”

The black cat rolled his eyes. “Tugger, give her some space.” He then looked back at Victoria. “I am Mister Mistoffelees.”

“The amazing, magical, mystical conjuring cat.” Said the bigger cat from behind him, his voice laden with amazement.

“Tuggsie, can you be quiet?”

A few of the kittens in the back giggled at that and Victoria dared to breathe a laugh. When Tugger looked back at her she feared to have angered him but he just gave her a smirk, amused by her reaction.

“You have ruined my reputation before she could even hear of it, Misto.”

“ _Good_.”

“That’s just rude.”

The black cat, Misto as they called him, looked back at Victoria. “You came here in a bag. Why is that?”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Munkustrap?” The one they called Demeter asked in concern. “What if she was sent by Macavity?”

Tugger looked at her in pride. “I deem it safe and I am basically in charge when Munkustrap isn’t around.”

“Since when?” A red queen laughed and Tugger glared at her a little.

“Not everyone that shows up here was sent by Macavity.” Another female cat said and a tom that looked very similar to her nodded in agreement. “I think she looks fun.”

Misto shook his head. “She hasn’t said a word since she came here. If you could all stop pestering her, maybe she would answer me.”

“I think we should really wait for Munkustrap before-”

“Before you do what?”

All the cats turned to the sound of the voice and when Victoria looked up to where it came from she saw a grey tabby cat approaching her. Some of the other cats made way for him, letting him make his way over to Victoria. She did her best not to flinch as he came closer.

“Mistoffelees, do you know who this is?”

“I was trying to find out but everyone else wouldn’t stop pestering her. I haven’t even gotten her name, yet.”

The cat that must have unmistakenly been Munkustrap nodded. “Well, then I shall find out more about her.” He crouched down to look her in the eyes. “Who are you? Have you been given a name?”

“Victoria.”

“Victoria, how did you end up in this junkyard? Where are your humans?”

That’s when Victoria fell silent again, her eyes downcast as she watched Munkustrap look back at the other cats from her peripheral vision. She could see Mistoffelees subtly nodding towards the bag she had been stuck in before while another queen that looked a few years older than the others crouched down at her right.

“Did they abandon you?”

She sounded so concerned and she barely knew Victoria, yet her humans who had known her since the day of her birth had discarded her mere moments ago. They had tossed her out like a bag of waste. No one could say for certain that these cats weren’t planning on abandoning her, as well. Victoria averted her eyes on instinct.

“Alright, that’s all the answer I need.” The older cat stood again, looking back at Munkustrap. “She needs a place to stay for the night.”

“Should we let her stay here? What if she is indeed an agent of Macavity or trying to harm us in some way?”

“Demeter, I fully understand your concern but I doubt that she is related to Macavity in any way, shape or form.” Munkustrap’s voice sounded calm but determined.

“You said that about the queen that showed up last year, too. Must I remind you that she got us all into serious danger?” Demeter sounded agitated by Munkustrap’s dismissal. “You trusted her and she betrayed you.”

“She still needs a place to stay.” Misto interjected. “We cannot send her away into the cold streets of London. It’s been raining all day and it’s cold.”

“I second Misto’s opinion.”

“Tugger, that comes to no surprise, believe me.”

“I am an independent cat, thank you very much, Munk.”

The older cat spoke up again. “The Rum Tum Rugger and Mister Mistoffelees are just concerned for the poor thing. Perhaps we can let her stay just for tonight. Nothing too horrid will happen in one day, I’m sure.”

“Alright.”

Then the older cat crouched down by Victoria’s side again. “I’m Jellylorum and it’s nice to meet you. How would you like to stay with us?”

“I would like that.”

The red queen that had been standing next to Demeter the whole time mustered Victoria in interest. “Is she a Jellicle cat?”

Victoria looked up in confusion. “What is a Jellicle cat? What makes you one?”

Munkustrap eyed Victoria for a few seconds before reaching out to her and extending her hand. When she took it, he pulled her to her feet and led her down the alleyway. “ _Are you blind when you're born?_ ”

Demeter followed them closely, quickly taking the place to Victoria’s right and leaned over to look at the young cat’s face in interest. “ _Can you see in the dark?_ ”

Another older tom who Victoria had not yet met followed them down the alleyway and towards what the queen now learned to be a junkyard. “ _Can you look at a king?_ ”

“ _Would you sit on his throne?_ ” Came in a soft voice from behind her but Victoria just kept looking back and forth between the yard and Munkustrap.

A voice that was unmistakenly Tugger piped up from her other side. “ _Can you say of your bite that it’s worse than your bark?_ ”

To her surprise, everyone else who had been there and was now following them to the junkyard chimed in. “ _Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do. Jellicles do and Jellicles would. Jellicles would and Jellicles can. Jellicles can and Jellicles do_.”

When they arrived at the junkyard, Victoria was in awe. For a place that was literally composed of trash, it was wonderfully homely. She could see several dens at first glance, artfully crafted form things that the humans had thrown away but the cats had repurposed to make their home.

Jellylorum came into view, catching up with Munkustrap. “ _When you fall on your head do you land on your feet?_ ”

Mistoffelees was at Munkustrap’s other side, ahead of Victoria and his presence there comforted her in a way. “ _Are you tense when you sense there’s a storm in the air?_ ”

One of the kittens slid into view, sitting down by an old car tire. “ _Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_ ”

Munkustrap looked bac at Victoria now, letting go of her hand. “ _Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?_ ”

Before Victoria could inquire what the Heaviside Layer was, the other cats that were present chimed in. “ _Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles do and Jellicles can. Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles do and Jellicles can. Jellicles can and Jellicles do._ ”

Victoria stood back as the other cats walked around the yard, finding places to sit on while Munkustrap, Demeter, Mistoffeles and Tugger started recounting different types of cats. She wondered what kind of cat she would be if she was any of the mentioned ones. Would she count as a mystical cat because she suddenly showed up in their lives? Or would she be a romantical cat or perhaps a critical cat? But to her humans, she must have been a parasitical cat. Luckily Victoria had no time to fall into sadness again, not when she watched in amazement as some of the cats retreated to their dens and others started going over their routine.

Munkustrap came closer to her again while the others stopped recounting the different types of cats. “ _What’s a Jellicle Cat?_ ”

Victoria looked back at him and despite herself let out a little laugh before smiling at him. “I would love to stay if I may.”

“For now, you stay. We’ll see about everything else soon.” Munkustrap promised. “Maybe Jellylorum could show you somewhere to make a den.”

The cat in question gave a quick nod. “Gladly!”

\---

From the little hollowed out speakers, they had assigned to her Victoria could watch all the cats walk across the yard. Several cats said goodbye before the sun was even close to rising and left. Victoria presumed they had humans they could return to. All of these cats seemed so comfortable and friendly around one another, sharing smiles and nuzzles, speaking in soft, gentle voices as if they were at home.

She curled in on herself then, a horrible sadness settling upon her like a veil. A soft whimper left her throat as she contemplated whether or not she should trust these cats, whether or not she should be scared to be broken again. Perhaps it would be better to simply leave, to not even give them the chance to hurt her. A soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Victoria?”

When she looked up Mistoffelees was looking back at her. “Yes?”

“You are awfully quiet. You seemed so happy earlier when Munkustrap showed you around.”

The white cat shook her head. “Just remembering this evening is saddening.”

Mistoffelees nodded along to her words. “I can not even imagine how horrifying it must be to be grabbed and stuffed in a bag. You must be so scared.”

“A little.”

“You can be honest with me.” He promised. “I’m a friend.”

“You barely know me.”

“You can still be honest with me, friend or not.”

Victoria thought for a few seconds but came to the conclusion that she didn’t have much to lose. “I’m pretty scared if I’m being honest. My human drove for a long time before she eventually threw me into this alley. She must hope I never find my way back home to them.”

Mistoffelees sat down next to her, close enough for his presence to be a comforting warmth but not so close that Victoria would feel trapped. She was really thankful for that. “You don’t need to find your way back to them. You can stay with us.”

“The other cats don’t want me here.”

“Of course they do. They have always been wary of strangers but give it a few days and they will never want you to leave again.”

“But what about Demeter?”

“She will come around to liking you. Her history with Macavity is complicated and it left her horrified of ever meeting him again. Once she is certain that you weren’t sent by him, she will surely come to like you.” Mistoffelees explained. “It’s nothing personal.”

Victora nodded. Mistoffelees words really made her feel better. Without even thinking of it, she relaxed, inching a little closer. The tuxedo cat looked up, eyeing her with a questioning glance.

“I’m sorry!” Victoria squeaked. “I’m just scared and-”

“Would you like me to stay for a while?”

“I’m sure you want to get back to your friends.”

“I really don’t mind.” Mistoffelees said softly. “And really, I’m sure it’ll make a few of the more paranoid cats a little more relaxed if someone keeps a watch on you.”

Victoria chuckled at that to which the black cat smiled. “Thank you, Mistoffelees.”

“Call me Misto.”

“Thank you, Misto.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Again, if I forgot to italicize any lyrics, please let me know.  
> Other than that, enjoy ^^
> 
> And THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the sweet comments under the last chapter!
> 
>  **EDITED** because I messed up the italics at the end, oops

“Have you seen Mistoffelees?“

Demeter looked up at Tugger. “No, I haven’t.”

“He went to check on Victoria I think.” Bombalurina offered, sitting down next to her friend. “Munkustrap told her she could stay in those old hollowed out speakers. Maybe she knows where he went.”

Tugger nodded before hurrying off. Both Demeter and Bombalurina looked at one another and shrugged before going back to what they had been doing before. When Tugger arrived at the speakers, he stopped in his tracks. Victoria was curled up, still asleep and Mistoffelees was lying next to her, close to her side. 

And Tugger knew he didn’t need to feel jealous because Mistoffelees was just being nice, was just trying to be there for a young cat that would have probably spent the night afraid otherwise but he couldn’t help the feelings that flared up in his chest at seeing them like that.

When he came closer, Mistoffelees looked up and gave him a soft smile. “Tuggsie, I’m sorry I left. I was just worried about Victoria.”

“Why?” Tugger really hadn’t meant it to come out this harshly and flinched at his own voice.

Mistoffelees looked taken aback, his eyes narrowing in confusion and concern. “What do you mean ‘why’? She was alone and afraid for obvious reasons, Tugger.”

When Mistoffelees approached the tom, Tugger raised his head a little, getting it out of the way of any of his mate’s attempts at showing affection. “I woke up and you were gone.”

“And you’re angry at me?” Mistoffelees asked and Tugger huffed a little.

“Of course not. I was just irritated that you didn’t tell me where you went.”

“So you are angry.” The tuxedo cat said sternly. “Tugger, I can go wherever I want. Why does it bother you so much? Are you really this possessive?”

“I’m just worried. What if something had happened to you?” Tugger tried to talk himself out of seeming possessive and Mistoffelees knew it.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I’m not lying!” His voice was suddenly louder and Mistoffelees momentarily looked startled before he settled for an aloof expression again.

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“What is going on?”

Both toms turned to look at Victoria who had woken up from their bickering. She sat at the entrance to the speakers, watching the two toms in fear, wondering whether or not they had decided to get rid of her.

“Nothing.” Mistoffelees said curtly but softened his expression when Victoria shrunk in on herself. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re going to get rid of me, aren’t you?” Victoria whispered in a scared, little voice. “I don’t want to be alone again.”

Mistoffelees looked back at Tugger and then at her. “No, we aren’t. This is not what we were talking about.”

“I’m not a helpless little kitten anymore. I may be young but I’m mature and not naïve.” Her voice was rising in volume again. “Just tell me the truth. Lying is worse than even the most horrible truth.”

Before Mistoffelees could say anything, Tugger spoke up. “Victoria, no one is planning on sending you away. We were talking about a private matter and it has nothing to do with you.”

Mistoffelees nodded and approached Victoria again. “We will convince them to let you stay. I promise.”

“We?”

He turned back to Tugger. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t want her to stay.”

“I didn’t say that. But I also didn’t agree to go against my brother’s choices, either.”

“Oh, now the Rum Tum Tugger, the cat who always does the opposite of what he’s being told, is going to do as someone tells him?” Mistoffelees crossed his arms before lowering his voice and quietly hissing at his mate. “I cannot believe you would agree to send this poor cat away because you don’t want to share my attention with someone.”

By the look of shock and contemplation on Tugger’s face, Mistoffelees knew he had broken the issue down to its core. His mate was jealous and normally Mistoffelees would go out of his way to calm him down, convince him that he would never choose anyone over him. But the idea of Tugger actually antagonizing Victoria made him sway from his usual ways.

“I know that you don’t know how it is to wander London streets alone because you were born in a human’s home and then taken in by other humans not long after, but not all of us have that luxury.” 

Guilt replaced the jealousy in Tugger at his mate’s words. Mistoffelees had been born to a stray cat. His mother hadn’t been able to feed all her kittens so she left him behind because he had been the smallest of them all. For a few days, he roamed the streets alone, frightened and not old enough to take care of himself until a little girl had picked him up and begged her parents to keep him. Mistoffelees had told him not long after they had become close friends and Tugger knew he never forgot those days he had spent on his own.

“I will not let Victoria go through that.” Mistoffelees said in determination, giving the cat in question a comforting smile which she returned gratefully.

“Thank you, Misto. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever tried to do for me.” 

But with jealousy flaring up again at the nickname, the sweet-talking and the type of smile Victoria gave Mistoffelees, Tugger couldn’t help himself but get annoyed again.

“I will leave you two alone then. I wouldn’t want to disturb you two.” As he began to walk off, he heard Mistoffelees made an incredulous sound.

“You cannot be serious, Tugger.”

\---

“Now, what do we do?” Demeter asked impatiently. “We’ve been beating around the bush for hours.”

Munkustrap nodded. “Demeter, I know that you’re worried but we need to evaluate every possibility.”

Alonzo nodded his head along with Munkustrap. “Yes, I mean a lot of things need to be considered.”

“How so?” Bombalurina asked. “We just need to decide whether or not to trust her.”

“She’s fairly young. If we take her in we need to protect her like we protect each other.” Jellylorum explained. “I say we chance it if only because she needs our help.”

Alonzo eyed Munkustrap but when he saw that the tom was waiting for everyone else’s reaction, he decided quickly. “I second Jelloylorum.”

Demeter heaved a sigh. “I’m not telling you what to do, Munkustrap. This is your decision but if this goes wrong again, I’m going to tell you that I warned you.”

“I say we let her stay.” Munkustrap said. “We keep a close eye on her and if we have any reason to suspect that she might be working for Macavity or posing another sort of danger for us, we can send her off again.”

Demeter merely nodded and watched everyone disperse. Jellylorum and Munkustrap set out to find Victoria and when they did she was sitting by her den with Mistoffelees while Jemima, Electra and Etcetera were trying to get her to talk to them.

“How do you keep your fur so soft?” Jemima piped up.

Without given Victoria a chance to answer, Electra chimed in. “My owners always brush me! That’s why mine is so soft!”

“Yes and sometimes they even bathe us when we get really dirty.” Etcetera added. “I don’t like it but it’s nice to be clean.”

“Alright, you three.” Munkustrap interrupted and the three kittens turned to look at him. “Give poor Victoria some space to breathe. I need to talk to her.”

The three of them stood, sensing the tense air that settled over the scene and quickly went to huddle close to Jellylorum. Victoria tensed all over, trying her best to remain calm. Mistoffelees didn’t leave like the kittens and rather stayed close to Victoria’s side, feeling oddly protective about the young cat – she seemed to need him.

“We’ve talked and we decided that you should be allowed to stay.” Munkustrap announced.

Victoria felt all the tension leaving her body and allowed herself a happy smile. Mistoffelees watched her and felt himself relax at the news. Upon seeing Victoria’s smile Jellylorum came forward.

“You don’t have to worry anymore. As long as you’re not willingly causing trouble for the tribe, we will not send you off.” She promised.

Victoria smiled softly before standing up and approaching Munkustap and Jellylorum. “Thank you. If there is anything I can do to somehow-”

“No need to do anything for us.” Jellylorum shook her head. “None of us could just send a kitten away on her own.”

“You’re being patronising.” Munkustrap said in amusement. “She is hardly a kitten anymore.”

“But she looks like she has just come of age not long ago.” Jellylorum chuckled softly. “And I’m sure after everything she went through she doesn’t mind me taking care of her.”

Mistoffelees chimed in and put a hand on Victoria’s shoulder. “See? I told you they would let you stay.”

Munkustrap nodded in agreement. “You don’t have to be alone anymore. Now do tell me, did your humans name you Victoria or did you chose the name yourself?”

“My humans did, why?” Victoria asked in question. “Is there another way to name a cat?”

“Well, as a matter of fact, most cats have three different names.” Bombalurina explained as she approached the other cats.

Victoria mustered Munkustrap in interest. “A cat has three different names?”

And before she knew it, she was in for a lengthy explanation as Munkustrap nodded solemnly. “ _The naming of cats is a difficult matter. It isn’t just one of your holiday games._ ”

Bombalurina situated herself next to Victoria. “ _You may think at first I’m mad as a hatter when I tell you a cat must have three different names._ ”

The grey tabby took over again. “ _First of all, there’s the name that the family use daily. Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo or James. Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey._ ”

Mistoffelees who had been standing by Munkustrap’s side now chimed in. “ _All of them are sensible, everyday names._ ”

“ _But I tell you a cat needs a name that’s particular, a name that’s peculiar and more dignified._ ”

“ _Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular?_ ” Bombalurina asked but it was obviously not a question she needed an answer to.

“ _Or spread out his whiskers or cherish his pride?_ ” Jellylorum finished.

Then more of the cats chimed into their explanation. “ _Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum such as Munkustrap, Quaxo or Coricopat. Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum. Names that never belong to more than one cat.”_

“ _But above and beyond there’s still one name left over and that is the name that you will never guess._ ” Munkustrap got closer to Victoria and she felt excited at what he was about to explain to her. She was eager to learn more about these cats and perhaps find out how to fit in with the. “ _The name that no human research can discover but the cat himself knows and will never confess._ ” 

“ _When you notice a cat in profound meditation the reason, I tell you, is always the same. His mind is engaged in rapt contemplation._ ” Mistoffelees raised a claw dutifully, looking at Victoria’s interested face. 

The other cats were closer now, still going on about the naming of cats like Munkustrap, Bombalurin and Mistoffelees were. “ _Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name. His ineffable, effable, effanineffable, deep and inscrutable singular name. Name, name, name, name, name, name._ ” 

__

__

Munkustrap smiled at Victoria. “Now, how about I introduce you to everyone?” 

“Please.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Updates will come soon ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait to upload this to space the ones I have at the ready out but I thought more than one chapter is better to get into the story! So here is chapter 3! I'm really proud of it because I incorporated that great scene from the movie where Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Victora just wreck a house. It's such a good scene and so high energy and the twins singing each others' names is so cute.
> 
>  **EDITED** because I actually forgot the cartwheel! Luckily someone in the comments made me aware and I quickly added it!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“You do know that you are overreacting, right?”

Tugger looked offended. “How so?”

Bombalurina looked at him in confusion. “Seriously? You’re jealous that Mistoffelees takes care of Victoria? That’s overreacting. He loves you dearly.”

The larger cat heaved a miserable sigh. “But he is angry at me. What if he decides that I’m more effort than I’m worth?”

“Oh, now you’re really taking the cake!” Demeter exclaimed. “You cannot possible think that, Tugger.”

All amusement left the two queens when Tugger didn’t answer and simply curled further into himself. With a quick shared glance, the two of them each wrapped an arm around the tom. 

“You two fought and now he’s angry. That’s normal. Do you think I never fight with Munkustrap?” Demeter asked softly. “If you’re sharing your life with someone you fight with them and get angry at them. If he didn’t argue with you and never got angry at you, it’d be much more worrying.”

“That makes no sense!” Tugger exclaimed miserably.

“It does.” Bombalurina chimed in. “If he didn’t love you, he would simply let it slide and not give your fight a second thought. But he’s angry at you and that shows that he cares. You two will make up.”

“But what about Victoria?”

“I believe he sees himself in her.” Bombalurina explained. “When he was still a kitten, he never really had anyone looking after him until his humans found him and then later when he came to the yard. He knows how she feels and that’s why he cares.”

“Is that all there is?”

“Of course.”

“Maybe you should try and talk to him.” Demeter suggested.

“Maybe I should.”

\---

Victoria was in awe at everyone greeting her. If they had been careful to talk to her at first, they had completely turned around. Everyone was welcoming her and introducing themselves and even though there were a lot of cats there, Victoria vowed to learn all there names even if it would take some time.

“No one expects you to remember everyone’s names. Everyone takes some time to remember this many names.” Jellylorum explained.

Victoria nodded. “I will do my best to learn them.”

“There are some cats that spend the days at their humans and others that stay here for a longer time. If you don’t have humans to go to, you can always sleep here.” Munkustrap explained away and Victoria nodded along in understanding. “Now, you can stay in that hollowed out speaker box but if you want to, you can also go look for somewhere else to make a den for yourself.”

“The box is fine.” Victoria said in a soft voice. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Demeter said she was afraid I was sent by someone. I think the name was Macavity. Who is that?” And as soon as she noticed the mood changing, she quickly tried to back paddle. “You don’t have to tell me! I was just curious!”

“No, you don’t have to feel bad.” Jellylorum said softly. “We will tell you another day. I think for now you should try to settle first. I’m sure you’ll feel at home here very soon.” 

Victoria nodded and once the older cats had left, she retreated into her den. They were very sweet to her but her humans hadn’t been any different when she had first joined their family. No doubt would these cats also abandon her eventually. After some time they would grow tired of her like her humans had and throw her out.

Another wave of despair washed over Victoria and she curled even further into herself, tucking her head away under her arms. She was so sunken into her thoughts that she almost missed the laughter coming from above her, followed by someone being shushed. When she looked up, two cats were looking at her, upside down and peering in from where they were seated on top of her den. She had seen them before. It was the young cat that had called her fun looking when she arrived and the tom that looked almost like her.

“You’re Victoria, right?” The tom asked and the other cat chimed in.

“We haven’t introduced ourselves yet, even though you may already know who we are. We have quite a little more reputation than a couple of cats can very well bear.”

Victoria felt a smile tug at her lips as they jumped off the den and landed in front of her. “No, I’m afraid I haven’t.”

“I’m Mungojerrie.”

“And I’m Rumpleteazer.”

Mungojerrie then crouched down in front of her. “We thought you looked sad.”

“And we wanted to cheer you up.” Rumpleteazer said cheerfully. 

“I’m fine.”

“Do you want to tell us what’s wrong?” Rumpleteazer offered. “We could also just distract you. Do you want us to show you around?”

“I’d like that.” Victoria rose and Rumpleteazer eyed her while Mungojerrie smiled widely at her.

“You know, everyone calls us the chaos twins but we’re actually really fun people.” Rumpleteazer explained. “We just like to have a few laughs here and there.”

“Chaos twins?” Victoria asked. “You’re twins?”

“We’re from the same litter and we look almost identical.”

“Almost is the keyword!” Rumpleteazer teased. “Because I look way better!”

“ _Hey_!” Mungojerrie seemed upset but stopped when he heard Victoria giggle. “So you like some fun and jokes, too?”

“I suppose.”

“Have you met the other cats, yet?” The queen asked. “I saw Mistoffelees staying at your den. Have you already gotten yourself an admirer?”

“No!” Victoria exclaimed, blushing furiously. “Don’t be so- so-”

“I’m joking. Besides, you’re too young to be his mate. I mean he’s still young, as well, but you’re a kitten.”

“Hardly!” Victoria quickly explained. “I’m an adult. Maybe only by a week or two but I am. Everyone still calls me a kitten, though.”

“A week or two? Then you’re not that much younger than us; maybe a few months.” Mungojerrie mused. “That’s funny!”

“Then that is why the older cats try to care for you and call you a kitten. I’d say enjoy it while it lasts because one day Munk will start drilling you to clean up around here.” The queen said in a soft voice. “But Skimbleshanks really likes to spend time with us and tell us stories, almost like he’s our father. Some of his stories are a little boring.”

“The ones about how the trains look are not so interesting but I like to hear about him hunting mice on the midnight mail train!” Mungojerrie explained. 

“Who is Skimbleshanks?”

“Oh, you haven’t met him yet? You will soon, I’m sure.” 

“Alright.” Victoria said softly. “You disappeared yesterday after Munkustrap showed up. Where did you go?”

Rumpleteazer looked back at her. “Home. We live with a family of humans in Victoria Grove.”

“Oh.”

The twins exchanged a few concerned glances, seemingly trying to communicate mentally but realising that they couldn’t because they weren’t Coriopat and Tantomile. But they both somehow knew what the other was thinking. Victoria had been thrown out by her humans and they didn’t want to seem insensitive.

“A human that just abandons a cat on the streets, was a horrible human, to begin with.” Rumpleteazer said wisely. “In a way, it’s better to be rid of them.”

But Victoria didn’t answer. She just kept staring at the ground. Mungojerrie stepped up to the occasion of trying to comfort her.

“You have a home with us now.” But to his dismay, it did little to cheer Victoria up. She kept looking down, not meeting their eyes.

“But for how long?” She whispered sadly. “My humans threw me out, too.”

“Well as I said, they are horrible!” Rumpleteazer exclaimed. “Someone ought to teach them a lesson on not just throwing cats out into the streets!”

Mungojerrie looked back at his sister in question and she nodded along. “Care to come with us? We have a surprise for you.”

Rumpleteazer nodded. “But one of us has to cover your eyes because it is a surprise after all!”

\---

“Can I look yet?” Victoria asked impatiently.

Mungojerrie took his hand from her eyes and let her look around. She didn’t recognize this part of the town but the house they were in front of looked just like her humans’ house but then again there were probably a lot of white townhouses in London.

Before she could even ask what was going on, the young tom interrupted her when he began to sing. “ _Mungojerrie_.“

His sister then joined in. “ _And Rumpelteazer_.”

And then they were singing together, both of them grabbing Victoria’s arm and beginning to pull her towards the house, crossing a fence toward the balcony. “ _We’re a notorious couple of cats as knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians, tight-rope walkers and acrobats._ ”

Victoria let herself be pulled towards the balcony. Rumpleteazer jumped onto it before turning and offering a hand to her new friend. “ _We have an extensive reputation._ ”

And in the fraction of a second, Mungojerrie had grabbed her foot and hoisted her up towards his sister’s arm. “ _We make our home in Victoria Grove._ ”

This must have been Victoria Grove then but she was fairly certain she had heard that name before. Then it hit her – her humans had lived there so perhaps this was why the house looked so familiar. Houses in Victoria Grove all must look rather modern.

When she had been successfully hoisted onto the balcony – which really she could have done herself but she appreciated that the others wanted to help her – the twins turned to her again. “ _This is merely our centre of operation. For we are incurably given to rove._ ”

“ _We are very well known in Cornwall Gardens._ ”

“ _In Launceston Place._ ”

“ _And in Kensington Square._ ”

Victoria had no idea where those places were but perhaps they were close to Victoria Grove. Or perhaps they weren’t which made her friends’ journeys there even more impressive. Then Munjojerrie and Rumpleteazer climbed onto a little roof and approached a slightly opened window. It wasn’t opened wide enough for the cats to fit through but they would surely manage to open it with a bit of pushing. Victoria followed them, careful not to slip as the roof was wet from the night’s rainfall.

“ _We have really a little more reputation than a couple of Cats can very well bear._ ” The two of them sang and then Rumpleteazer approached the window. And with a bit of rattling and pushing, she managed to open it.

“ _If the area window is found ajar._ ”

Mungojerrie was the first to jump inside, pushing himself off the little roof, accidentally dislodging a few of the tiles. “ _And the basement looks like a field of war. If a tile or two comes loose on the roof._ ”

Now it was Rumpleteazer’s turn and she swung herself onto the windowsill, completely kicking the tiles off the roof before stopping and turning to grin at Victoria. “ _Which presently fails to be waterproof._ ”

The white cat giggled and waited for the queen to get inside before she followed. Once inside, she froze. This wasn’t just any Victoria Grove house. She had been here before, walked this floor and sat on the bed. This was her humans' house. Before she could stop herself, she was backing away, making her way to the window as tears collected in her eyes.

When the twins turned to see their friend on the verge of tears, they stopped their happy singing and approached her in worry. Without them having to ask what was up, they understood why Victoria was so upset – after all they had specifically picked out this house. Mungojerrie did quick work, jumping on the bed and beginning to tear up one of the pillows while Rumpleteazer gently lifted Victoria’s chin with her claws, making her look at the tom’s actions.

Mungojerrie turned to her, feathers flying everywhere and grinning proudly before jumping onto the bedroom chest and pulling open the top drawer. As he bowed forward to do so, his hind legs kicked a family photo from the piece of furniture and it landed at Victoria’s feet, the glass breaking.

“ _If the drawers are pulled out from the bedroom chests and you can’t find one of your winter vests._ ” With that the tom ripped out several articles of clothing, scattering them across the room.

Rumpleteazer let go of Victoria’s chin and began rummaging through one of the drawers, pulling out a jewellery chest and going through it. “ _If after supper one of the girls suddenly misses her Woolworth pearls._ ” 

Victoria was surprised when Rumpleteazer pulled out a pearl necklace and put it on her, looping it around the neck a couple of times so it wouldn’t be too long. It surprised Victoria that the twins’ humans also had similar pearls but then again they were a widely enjoyed piece of jewellery.

“ _The family will say ‘It's that horrible cat!’!_ ” 

Rumpleteazer pointed at her brother proudly. “ _Was it Mungojerrie?_ ”

“ _Or Rumpelteazer?_ ” He sang with the exact same pride in his voice.

“ _And most of the time they leave it at that._ ” 

The two of them shrugged comically, each holding out one hand as an invitation. Victoria thought for a few seconds but the thought of getting to bond with her newfound friends overpowered every concern she had. So she took their hands.

And so they went through the house, knocking over picture frames and scratching couches, dancing around and playing pretend. Victoria didn’t know when she had started enjoying this destruction, when she had started to feel freed by it and the way it lifted her heavy heart, but it did. And she couldn’t help but laugh.

“ _When the family assembles for Sunday dinner with their minds made up that they won't get thinner._ ” The twins jumped onto the table, sitting down and letting their legs swing off the edge.

“ _On Argentine joint._ ” Mungojerrie singsonged, motioning across the set table.

“ _Potatoes and greens._ ” His sister finished, taking one of the cups and letting it dangle from one of her claws.

She dropped it onto the floor and the two of them extended their hands to Victoria. “ _Then the cook will appear from behind the scenes._ ”

“ _And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow._ ”

“ _I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow._ ”

Then the two of them helped Victoria onto the table. “ _’For the joint has gone from the oven like that!’ The family will say ‘It's that horrible cat!’_ ”

“ _Was it Mungojerrie?_ ” The tom took one of the plates and handed it to Victoria who took it, looking at the piece of tableware in confusion.

“ _Or Rumpelteazer?_ ” The queen took another one of the plates and then threw it across the room, sending it hurtling onto the floor where it shattered.

“ _And most of the time they leave it at that._ ” Victoria finished for them before she took a deep breath and threw the plate away, too, letting it shatter on the floor.

“ _Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer have a wonderful way of working together!_ ” The two almost seemed proud of her before they went back to throwing the dishware off the table.

“ _And some of the time you would say it was luck!_ ” Rumpleteazer grinned at Victoria, motioning at her to duck before throwing a piece of bread into the direction of her brother to which their companion laughed in shock.

It hit him in the head and Mungojerrie turned to playfully glare at his sister. “ _And some of the time you would say it was weather!_ ”

“ _We'd go through the house like a hurricane!_ ” 

And with that, they were back on their way up the stairs, Victoria at their tail, before entering the master’s bedroom again.

“ _And no sober person can take his oath._ ”

“ _Was it Mungojerrie?_ ” The tom jumped onto the bed, throwing the feathers from the ripped pillows around, twirling around in them.

His sister laughed and pulled Victoria onto the bed along with her before joining Mungojerrie in dancing around amidst the flying feathers. “ _Or Rumpelteazer?_ ”

“ _Or could you have sworn that it might have been both?_ ” Victoria exclaimed excitedly, jumping around the bed with them.

“ _And when you hear a dining room smash._ ” Mungojerrie blew a few feathers into the white queen’s face and laughed as she wrinkled her nose.

“ _Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash._ ” Rumpleteazer did the same, delighting in the way Victoria went all cross-eyed, trying to focus on the feathers.

“ _Or down from the library there comes a loud ping._ ”

As if on cue a vase which they had bumped into on their way up fell from its pedestal with a loud crash. Rumpleatezer grinned a little, looking back at Victoria and scrunching up her face.

“ _From a vase which is commonly said to be Ming._ ”

“ _The family would say: ‘Now which was which cat?’_ ”

“ _It was Mungojerrie._ ” Rumpleteazer said, pointing at her brother.

“ _And Rumpelteazer._ ” Mungojerrie pointed back at his sister.

Victoria watched on as they both jumped off the bed and turned to her with a smirk. She wondered what they were up to but her question was soon answered. First Rumpleteazer let herself be lifted and turned by her brother, securing her hands behind his legs. After he had turned her, she got her feet on the ground while Mungojerrie pushed himself off. And in that fashion, the two of them did a couple more double cartwheels while Victoria excitedly clapped in the background. When they finally came to a stop Mungojerrie picked his sister up and lifted her against his body to which she stretched her arms and legs out in a dramatic gesture.

“ _And there's nothing at all to be done about that!_ ” Victoria exclaimed joyfully.

“Destroying things is quite cathartic isn’t it?” Rumpleteazer asked excitedly.

Victoria was about to answer when they heard a door being unlocked downstairs. The three cats quickly jumped off the bed and while the twins made their way out of the window, Victoria got caught on the bedpost by the pearls she was still wearing. Her ex-humans were yelling downstairs about a burglar, fighting about who left the window open and the cat upstairs tried to get free in a panic.

“Victoria?”

She looked up in relief at the sound of Mistoffelees’ voice. He jumped in through the window, quickly hurrying over and untying her. Victoria could see the worry in his eyes but there was something else there, something akin to disappointment. Once freed, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along toward the window. They ran for quite a while until Mistoffelees stopped in an alleyway and turned to Victoria.

“What were you thinking?” Victoria looked at him but didn’t say anything, so he decided to raise his voice a little, letting her feel the magnitude of the situation. He grabbed the remnant of the necklace that was still dangling from her shoulders and took it off. “Victoria, what were you thinking?”

The young queen averted her eyes. “The two wanted to show me something.”

“And once they started tearing up the house you just went along? What if the humans had come back? What if they had been terrible people? Some humans are really horrible to cats especially if they destroy their things!”

Victoria, tired of being yelled at and patronized, looked up at her friend. “I know how terrible those particular humans can be! I experienced it!”

Mistoffelees stopped and took a step back, dumbfounded and quickly catching on to what she meant. “Those were your humans?”

“Yes.”

“The ones that threw you out?”

“Yes.”

“Look, I’m not saying that they don’t deserve having their house ransacked. If anything that revelation makes me want to go back and make all their spoons disappear so they will have to eat soup with forks from now on!” He stopped when he saw Victoria laugh and took a step closer to her again, giving her a gentle look. “But you could have gotten hurt or caught.”

“I know.” Victoria said quietly, almost ashamed of her actions. “It’s just that- well, I don’t know how to say it but it felt so good to throw their plates around and tear their pillows apart. It was almost-“

“Cathartic.”

“Cathartic?” 

“Yes, it’s when- how do I explain it? It’s sort of like letting go of your emotions through a specific activity or experience. Mostly it's when you cry, I believe, but destruction can also do the trick.” Mistoffelees explained. “I suppose it’s good that you got to let your anger go.”

Victoria nodded softly. “I feel better now.”

“That’s good. But please be more careful next time.”

“Why do you care?”

“I care about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. And **now** the updates will come more spaced out!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and motivate me to keep going!
> 
> See you ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stopped using summaries for some reason, oops. I feel like if I only write a few words it's really of no use.  
> Anyways, Chapter 4 is here in case anyone wants to read it!
> 
> Oh and to settle any confusion that might occur, Victoria isn't a kitten anymore (by a few weeks) while Jemima, Electra and Etcetera are just coming of age. In the movie, Victoria was aged up and I use that as a sort of device for her character and why she was abandoned, etc. I then decided to age the kittens up a little, as well. But since they are the youngest and I feel like most of the other Jellicles would be a little patronising, they are still referred to as kittens or young queens.
> 
> Also this is where the OC comes in. She's nothing major and only mentioned.
> 
> Excuse my jabbering, enjoy!

“Tugger, what are you doing here?”

The cat in question looked up as Mistoffelees opened the curtains to his den to find the tom sitting there. Victoria quickly withdrew her hand from her friend’s, not wanting to stirrup any more drama. Tugger looked them up and down.

“Can’t I visit my mate?” He raised an eyebrow. “Or were you and Victoria busy?”

“If you need to know, I saved her when the twins left her behind after pulling her along to cause trouble.” Mistoffelees said calmly. “Now why are you here?”

“To talk to you. I want to talk this out.”

Mistoffelees couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. “Wait, come again? You came to me to talk this out and apologize?”

Tugger glared at him a little, seemingly not in the mood for a laugh. “Yes, I already told you. I don’t want to fight and I don’t want you being angry at me. But I want to talk to you in private.”

Victoria looked up and nodded her head quickly. “Oh, yes of course. I’ll leave you two to it. Enjoy yourselves.” 

She cringed to herself at her words before quickly backing out of the den and walking off to find Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, hoping to confront them about leaving her behind. Victoria had never been the most confrontational – on the contrary, she was pretty docile and peaceful – but being left behind by her two new friends rubbed her the wrong way.

Once she was gone, Mistoffelees turned to Tugger with a soft expression, trying to settle their dispute. “I’m not angry. I was irritated. If you’re jealous of Victoria you can tell me and we will figure something out but you can’t let it out on her and demand to control where I go.”

Shame rose in Tugger and he shuffled his feet a little as he moved a little further into his mate’s den, not wanting the whole tribe to hear their conversation. “I’m sorry for being controlling. But it was irritating to wake up and see you’ve gone to find Victoria to spent the night with her.”

“See? That’s the jealousy I was talking about!” Mistoffelees crossed his arms. “Listen, I get that you got jealous but you can’t expect to control who I spent time with.”

“That’s not the point!” Tugger exclaimed in frustration.

“Then what is?”

“You just left without telling me.”

Mistoffelees rubbed his cheek in frustration at his mate’s behaviour. “Will you stop this nonsense? Victoria needs help! She barely knows any of us and for some reason, I am the one she trusts. I’m sure the way her humans treated her left her with fears that she needs to talk about.”

“You act as if she’s the only one with fears and issues!”

With that, he got up and left, despite Mistoffelees attempting to call him back to the den. Mistoffelees ran out of his den, grabbing Tugger by the arm.

“You can’t just walk off like that! What is wrong with you? Why are you always like this? You say you want to talk and then you leave, you say you trust me and then you get this jealous, you say you love and then-”

“You doubt that I love you?” Tugger hissed at him. 

“That is not what I meant.”

“It’s what you said!” Tugger snapped and Mistoffelees drew back in shock. His mate had never ever yelled at him before. 

“This is so unlike you.” Mistoffelees said softly.

“Then go and find your pretty little mate and have fun flirting with her.”

“You are such a hypocrite! You flirt with all the other queens but the second I’m nice to someone else, you get all up in arms about it!”

Tugger glared at his mate now. “I don’t really flirt with them and you never had an issue with that.”

“I don’t but I do have an issue with hypocrisy.” Mistoffelees huffed.

“I’m leaving.”

“Fine, then don’t talk to me about your fears and issues. But don’t you crawl into my den later. I don’t want to see you tonight.”

But Tugger had already left, the rejection stinging more than he could have imagined. Mistoffelees went back to his den and curled up on a pillow, resigning himself to a night alone with his thoughts. He wasn’t alone for long, though because only an hour later, Victoria came crawling into his den, quietly approaching him to see if he was awake.

“Misto?”

“Yes?”

“Can I stay with you for a while?”

“I’d prefer to be alone actually.” Mistoffelees said softly, resting his head on his arms. “If you don’t mind.”

Victoria nodded. “It’s just that I fought with Mungojerrie and Rumpleateazer earlier and I really wanted to talk. But I-”

Mistoffelees sat up quickly. “No, you can talk to me. I- Sorry for being so distant.”

“Don’t force yourself.”

“I’m not.” He shook his head slowly. “What did you fight about?”

“About them leaving me behind.” Victoria said softly. “I think they’re angry at me. Maybe I shouldn’t have confronted them.”

“I think you had every right to do so.” Mistoffelees inched a little closer, putting his paw onto hers in comfort. “They shouldn’t have left you behind, Victoria.”

“It’s just- it’s not like it was very dangerous to be left behind but they said they were my friends and they just left me behind. I’m sure you all won’t be any different in the long run.” 

Mistoffelees was taken aback but never showed it to the troubled cat next to him. “I know you won’t simply believe me but I will never abandon you or leave you behind. And I’m sure, you will make up with the twins soon. They may seem like they’re just trouble makers but they do have big hearts. When they realise they hurt you, they will try to reconcile.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Mistoffelees gave her a comforting smile. “And if you ever get left behind again, I will come to your rescue. Promise.”

“Thank you, Misto. Hey, could I stay here for a while?”

“Of course.” He then paused before talking again. “You know you came just in time. The Jellicle ball is soon and then Old Deuteronomy will come.” Mistoffelees explained softly as Victoria cosied up in the den.

“What’s a Jellicle ball?”

“Our leader chooses who deserves to go to the Heavyside Layer to be reborn into a new Jellicle life. Munkustrap did explain it, didn’t he? But then again I suppose it is a new concept for you.” Mistoffelees explained. “The most worthy cat of them all gets chosen.”

“Are you going to try for a new life?” Victoria was looking at Mistoffelees with such wonder and innocence that he could almost see himself in her when he first heard of the Heavyside Layer.

“I am not as deserving.” Mistoffelees explained softly. “There are older cats who have done far more amazing things than me. Although when I first heard of it all, I wished that it would be me. I hoped I could see Mrs Meredith again.”

“Who’s that? Another Jellicle from the tribe?”

“No.” 

Mistoffelees spoke softly, curling further into himself. Victoria watched him in worry, wondering what was wrong with her new friend. He seemed terribly sad, like she had been nefkre she had come to his den. Perhaps now she should try to make Mistoffelees feel better. So she inched closer, curling up at his side and settling her head on one of Mistoffelees’ arms. He eyed her in interest but didn’t move much.

“Who is Mrs Meredith, Misto?”

“The closest thing to a mother I have ever had.” 

“Was she your mother?”

“No, she was an old queen that lived with the humans that took me in when I was merely a kitten. She raised me.” 

Victoria smiled softly. “That’s sweet. She sounds like a lovely cat if she just took you in and raised you without even knowing who you are.”

“She was.”

“Is she no longer around?”

“She passed away not long before I found the tribe.” Mistoffelees explained with a terrible sadness in his voice. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. You came to me for help and I’m crying about Mrs Meredith.”

“No, you can tell me!” Victoria exclaimed quickly. “I mean, it’s what friends do, right?”

“It is.”

“But if you don’t feel like talking about it, you don’t have to.”

“Maybe another time.”

The two of them lied back down and eventually, Victoria fell asleep. Mistoffelees watched her for a while, wondering how he could help the poor young cat that reminded him so much of himself. Slowly, he inched closer, resting his chin on her side, cuddling closer. He knew for a fact that what had helped him when he had been insecure in the past, had been bodily contact, just a warm body next to his to remind him that he had someone that cared for him.

When Victoria awoke again it was from the rainfall outside. She quickly sat up, a little startled by the wind and rain. Mistoffelees eyed her in worry but she waved it off, just inching closer to her friend again as he nuzzled her shoulder gently, affectionate but platonic. Victoria began to really question her rising feelings for the tom. She really liked Mistoffelees and her humans had always talked about being in love and really liking people, so maybe this was what she was feeling. What else could it be after all? Perhaps now that they were so close and alone, it was the right time to get closer to him.

“Misto?”

“Victoria?”

“Thank you again for saving me earlier.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me. It was nothing, really.”

“But you saved me.” Victoria whispered, leaning in closer to Mistoffelees. “Really, thank you. If my humans had found me in their house again, I don’t know what they might have done.”

“I couldn’t let you get hurt.” He said back softly.

Without even thinking about it, Victoria leaned in, nuzzling her face to Mistoffelees’ cheek. It was innocent at first and the tom thought she was just seeking comfort so he let her. But when the white cat leaned up to kiss him and tried to move into his lap, he pulled away in shock, shaking his head and getting to his feet. Victoria got onto her knees, looking terribly heartbroken and frightened. 

“Victoria, what were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry- I- you just came so close and I thought it was a cue.” She was starting to cry now, shaking her head. “Please don’t be angry at me.”

“I don’t feel this way for you.” He said quickly. “You know I’m with Tugger.”

“Yes, but-”

“And apart from that, just to do this without asking me isn’t right.” Mistoffeless explained. “I’m sorry but I’m not in love with you and I don’t think I ever will be. Are you in love with me?”

“I don’t even know.” The queen sniffled sadly. “It’s all so confusing. But thank you for being so honest with me, Misto.”

“Would you like to be my friend, Victoria?”

“I need to think about it.”

“I’m sorry if I was too straight forward about everything.” Mistoffelees tried to apologize but Victoria was already moving out of his den.

“I need to think, alright?”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the lack of songs in this chapter (and the next, oops) but I'm focusing on having Victoria and the other cats interact, her relationship with Misto and his relationship with Tugger. I'm saving the songs for the ball!
> 
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you enjoyed it and want to because it really motivates me!
> 
> Stay safe! See you! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT: EDITED** because I wanted to move the next chapter into this one. So don't be confused. I'll mention it the next chapter, too. So please, read on after the original ending of this chapter to see Misto and Victoria making up and Misto and Tugger making up. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Why are you out in the rain all by yourself?”

Victoria nearly screamed when she suddenly heard a voice behind her – everyone at this junkyard was so quiet and sneaky. She turned to come face to face with one of the kittens who she had barely talked to, yet.

“I wanted to be alone.” She whispered.

“Would you like some company?”

“That’s not how being alone works.”

“Oh, you got me there.” The kitten chuckled and held out her arm. “Please, come with me. I think I know somewhere to take shelter from the rain. I think the other kittens are there, too. We’re almost the same age, so we’ll surely befriend one another, don’t you think?”

“I barely know you.”

“I’m Jemima. You’re Victoria, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Now we know each other.”

Victoria had to laugh at that as she let Jemima lead her off to an old plastic roof so they could take cover under it. Once Victoria followed Jemima inside, she was excitedly greeted by Etcetera who was followed by her sister. Before she could even sit down, the two of them were at her side, asking her more question.

“We tried to find you today.” Electra explained quickly. “Where were you?”

“I saw you enter Mistoffelees’ den! Are you two close? That’s so sweet.” Etcetera smiled brightly up at her.

Jemima looked back at Victoria. “Are you two close? You seem like it.”

“I don’t think we are close anymore.”

“Oh no.” Jemima whispered, leaning in closer, looking at her insightfully. “Did you fight? I’m sure that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you anymore.”

“No, that’s not it.” Victoria heaved a heavy sigh. “I tried to get romantical with him but-”

“But he’s with Tugger.” Etcetera interrupted her with a curious expression.

“Yes, and Misto got angry at me for trying to do so.” Victoria shook her head. “He said he wasn’t in love with me, that he would never be and I just left.”

Jemima nodded along to Victoria’s tale. “But I’m sure-”

“And I fought with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They made me destroy my old humans’ home and when I got caught on the bedpost during our escape, they left me behind, so I got angry at them.”

“That’s reasonable.” Jemima began again. “I mean-”

“And Tugger is angry at me, too. And Demeter thinks I’m trying to harm you guys but all I want is a home and friends.”

“We can be your friends.” Electra offered.

“Yes, we’re all almost the same age and this is our first Jellicle ball, too.” Etcetera smiled. “We can all attend it together and have fun.”

“You don’t have to be alone.” Jemima promised.

“Really?”

The three cats looked at one another before they embraced Victoria almost in unison. The white queen went rigid for a few seconds before relaxing into their hugging and nuzzling, letting herself accept their comfort.

\---

Munkustrap was almost all the way to Tugger’s den when he met Demeter. Immediately, he stopped in his tracks and grabbed her arm and pulled her aside behind some junk. Too late did he realise that just grabbing her might have been a mistake because when he looked back at Demeter, she looked ready to panic. Munkustrap quickly grabbed her shoulders, making the queen look at him.

“It’s me, Demeter.” He said softly but firmly. “Don’t panic, yes? I’m sorry I just grabbed you like that.”

The queen released a deep breath. “Don’t do that!”

“I’m sorry.” The tom said softly, leaning in to gently nuzzle Demeter’s neck.

She hesitated but went along, inching ever closer to Munkustrap. “Now why did you pull me aside?”

“I wanted to talk about Victoria.”

“What about her?” Demeter took a step backwards, worry overtaking her features. “Is something wrong with her? Don’t tell me you have suspicions that-”

“No, not at all!” Munkustrap interrupted. “She’s just seeming to have a hard time settling in.”

“How so?”

“Well, Tugger and her have some kind of feud going on, though I expect it’s mostly my brother’s doing. She and the twins had a falling out and just a few minutes ago she came out of Mistoffelees’ den in tears. And apart from that, no one really seems to bother too much with her.”

Demeter thought for a few seconds. “Why not talk to Tugger?”

“I was going to but then I met you and I just wanted to ask you to maybe look after Victoria a little. She seemed devastated when she left Mistoffelees’ den.”

“Why me, though?” Demeter asked, raising an eyebrow.

Munkustrap was quiet for a moment before he took a deep breath and began to talk. “Because you know how it is to be the newcomer and distrusted.”

Demeter avoided his gaze then, looking pointedly at the floor. Munkustrap knew that he was wrong to bring up Demeter’s past, but he didn’t want the junkyard to be overtaken by personal drama and chaos, not when the Jellicle Ball was so close.

“It’s different. I came here because Macavity was- he was just- you know how he was to me! You were the only cats I could trust, Munkustrap.” Demeter said quickly, trying to get the words out as fast as possible. “I never worked with him!”

“She doesn’t work for him, either.”

“How would you know?”

“You should know. You were with Macavity when he was starting to get henchmen and started scheming against us.” Munkustrap explained. “I mean, shouldn’t you know what his henchmen are like?”

“I do but Macavity is deceitful and so are his henchmen.” Demeter shook her head. “Don’t you think I feel bad about not trusting her? I know what it’s like to be distrusted but I can’t help the way I feel. I’m terrified, Munk.”

The tom got closer to her again, once more nuzzling her neck before embracing her with one arm. “I promised you that I will protect you and I intend to keep that promise. We will all protect you and there is indeed strength in numbers.”

“Thank you, Munk.”

“But don’t you think Victoria isn’t scared, either?” He asked tentatively, trying not to escalate the situation. “She is scared, she thinks no one likes her. Would you talk to her while I’m busy dealing with my brother? For me?”

“For you.” Demeter relented before a soft smile crossed her face. “You care so much about every cat that shows up here, no matter who they are.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, not at all.” Demeter admitted. “And I cannot stop thanking you for doing the same for me, Munk.”

“I did it because you needed help. You deserve to be helped and cared for.” Munkustrap promised. “Now, I’ll go and calm my brother down.”

“Have fun.”

Munkustrap gave a laugh before he hurried off to find Tugger. Demeter took a few deep breaths and made her way to where she suspected Victoria would be. She asked around, taking in accounts from several cats and eventually found Victoria and the other kits hidden under an old plastic roof, hiding from the rain. Slowly as to not startle them, she approached them and knocked onto the roof before she crouched down. The cats inside looked pretty freaked out at first but calmed down when they saw Demeter.

“Demeter!” Jemima exclaimed happily. “What’s up? Do you want to wait out the rain with us?”

Electra nodded. “There’s plenty of room.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Demeter said softly, crawling into the small space before looking at the young white queen in front of her. “I was looking for Victoria.”

Victoria looked at her in shock, fearing the worst. “Why? Did I do something? Is it about what happened with Tugger or the twins or with Misto? I’m so sorry, I-”

Demeter quickly shook her head. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean?” Jemima piped up. “We’re her friends now. You can’t throw her out; none of you can.”

“Just because we’re young doesn’t mean we can’t put up a fight.” Electra said sternly, fluffing herself up to look intimidating. “We’re her friend and we won’t let her be on her own again.”

“That’s not what this is about!” Demeter exclaimed before slowly lowering her voice when she had finally gotten a word in the kittens jabbering. “No one is sending her away, I promise. Munkustrap asked me to check on her and see if she was alright.”

Jemima and Electra deflated while Etcetera piped up. “She is a little sad.”

Victoria shook her head. “You can tell him I’m alright.”

“But you aren’t really.” Etcetera said softly. “You don’t have to lie to any of us.”

The white queen sighed softly before recounting what happened between her and the twins again. Before Demeter could say anything, she wen ton about her experience with Mistoffelees’ and how Tugger’s disapproval hurt her. When she was done, Demeter swallowed thickly before she leaned in closer, all outwardly shown paranoia replaced with worry.

“I’m sorry to hear about how unwelcome you feel right now.”

“You don’t like me.”

Demeter was quiet for a few seconds before she gathered up the courage to speak. “I’m not going to go into much detail but I feel like I need to be honest with you. Before I came to the junkyard, I had relations with Macavity. He was horrible to me, downright violent and unpredictable. But because of my past, the other Jellicles were suspicious and not very trusting when I showed up here.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Victoria whispered and she really meant it. The thought of another cat coming from such horrible circumstances made her sad. “But they eventually warmed up to you, right? I mean they all like you now.”

“They do now, yes. I came here because Munkustrap sent me but after hearing about your worries and what happened with some of the other cats, I really feel worried for you. And I feel like I should apologize for being so cold towards you.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not.” Demeter shook her head. “The thought of Macavity coming back for me scares me half to death. I know it’s no excuse but I hope you can give me another chance to get to know you.”

To her surprise, Victoria gave a bright smile before nodded excitedly. “I would love to. How about you stay here and wait out the storm with us?” She quickly glanced around. “I mean, only if you want to and if the other girls don’t mind.”

“Not at all!” Etcetera smiled brightly. “I like Demeter.”

“We can all wait out the storm together.” Electra agreed with her sister.

Jemima nodded. “But how about we talk about something more positive and not about Macavity or sad feelings?”

Demeter smiled at Jemima’s emotional intelligence and nodded. “What were you talking about before I showed up?”

“About the ball.” Jemima said softly. “We’re coming of age this year and all of us, Victoria included, are going to be experiencing the ball for the first time this year.”

“Then you’re probably excited, huh?” Demeter smiled. “I’m sure you’re all thrilled at the prospect of seeing Tugger dance.”

While Jemima and Electra tried to wave Demeter off, Etcetera nodded excitedly, bouncing up and down. “Yes, he promised to let us be part of his dance!”

“I hope he’ll keep it appropriate.” Demeter joked, making Victoria chuckle. “But he’s only ever been sweet with the kittens, so I’m not too worried.”

“Will Jenny come, too?” Electra asked and looked back at Demeter.

“Would she ever miss a ball?”

\---

Mistoffelees had spent an hour looking for Victoria by now. When she hadn’t come back after some time, he had gotten worried and ever since the rain had started, he had been outside to look for her. But instead of Victoria, he eventually ran into Tugger. How the tuxedo cat didn’t see the large tom was beyond him. He managed to walk right into his mate while he was looking around for Victoria, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

“You okay?” Tugger asked, pulling Mistoffelees back to his feet. “Why are you out in the storm?”

“I was looking for Victoria. She left a few hours ago and I just want to make sure she found somewhere to wait out the storm.” Mistoffelees explained.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Mistoffelees eyed his mate. “Why are you outside?”

“I was going to talk to you.” Tugger admitted. “I know you said not to come tonight and I get that you want space but Munkustrap and I talked and-”

Mistoffelees watched as his mate stumbled upon his words. Their fighting must have really taken a toll on him emotionally. They had to sort this out.

“It’s fine.” Mistoffelees smiled softly. “I’m glad to see you. How about we find somewhere sheltered and talk?”

“But Victoria?”

“I’m sure if I can’t find her out here after looking for so long, she will have found shelter somewhere. Come on.”

Tugger followed his mate until they made it to an empty pipe where they quickly took shelter in. The two of them sat in silence before Mistoffeless relented and started the conversation.

“I understand why you feel jealous and I’m not angry at you for feeling the way you do but I don’t want you to let it out on Victoria.” Mistoffelees explained softly. “You have no reason to feel jealous because she’s my friend and nothing more.”

“Munkustrap told me the same thing but I didn’t know whether or not to believe it.”

“You’re hearing it from me now, so please at least try.” The tuxedo cat pleaded softly. “I can’t bear to see you feeling so down, but I also can’t bear to see Victoria sad. Could you two at least try to get along?”

Tugger sighed but nodded. “I could try, for you.”

“Not just for me but for her, too.” Mistoffelees moved closer to Tugger. “I know you don’t know how it feels to be abandoned at such a young age but I do and it’s horrible. I want her to feel like she has a home here, just like all the other Jellicles.”

“I will talk to her when I see her next.”

“You’re the best.” Mistoffelees smiled.

Tugger chuckled at that. “So I’ve been told.”

“Oh no, here we go again!” The tuxedo cat laughed but then shook his head and smiled. “No, I like this Tugger much more than the grumpy, insecure and sad one. Be as preposterous and braggy as you want.”

“Is braggy a word?”

Mistoffelees smirked at that. “It is now.”

“I know you said not to come crawling into your den tonight but have you changed your mind?” The bigger cat gave a charming smirk. “Would you like me to accompany you there today?”

Mistoffelees chuckled at that, rolling his eyes affectionately but then smiling back. “I suppose if I pull you to my den with me it technically doesn’t count because you are being pulled.”

“I sure love loopholes.”

\---

When Victoria awoke the next evening, the rain had passed and the storm had gone away. She was still hidden underneath the big roof, curled up with the kittens and Demeter. They were all asleep but when Victoria stretched a little, Demeter woke up and turned to look at her.

“I should go and find Munkustrap. He’s probably searching for me.” Demeter said softly and tried to wriggle out of the little hideout but the kittens were grabbing onto her so tightly that she could barely move. “A little help would be appreciated.”

Victoria couldn’t help but smile at the friendly nature of their interactions. She moved over to shake the kittens awake but before she got the choice a loud bang rang through the yard. That woke the kittens up and they quickly moved to hide behind Demeter. She swallowed and nodded in the direction of the exit.

“We should check it out.” She whispered softly.

“Is it Macavity?” Etcetera whispered.

“You don’t even know him.” Her sister answered swiftly.

“I do!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Be quiet.” Jemima hissed. “And don’t talk to about him with Demeter.”

Demeter looked back at them. “Let’s see what it is.”

The four young cats followed the queen outside and scanned the yard. Another bang could be heard from behind an old abandoned car on top of a little hill of garbage. Demeter motioned for the kittens to stay behind her as she slowly crawled up the hill before visibly deflating.

“What is it?” Victoria whispered. “Something dangerous?”

“No.” Demeter sighed. “It’s the twins doing something chaotic again.”

The kittens hurried up the hill to see what it was. On the other side, Rumpleteazer was holding something looking akin to a little rocket while Mungojerrie was desperately trying to stomp out a little fire. Before Demeter could say anything, Munkustrap came running from his den. Now the other cats came out, too, having hidden until they saw the protector coming out of hiding. Demeter quickly approached and the young cats followed her quickly.

“What is going on?” She asked in a slight panic.

Munkustrap turned to her and immediately embraced her. “You’re fine, right?”

“Yes. Now, what is going on?”

“Well, why don’t you ask Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?” Came Jellylorum’s voice from their right.

Victoria saw Mistoffelees and Tugger exiting the tuxedo cat’s den and approaching the scene while the kittens mustered the items the twins had brought with them. Munkustrap crossed his arms just as Jellylorum hurried over to check on Electra, Etcetera, Jemima and Victoria.

Mungojerrie had by now succeeded in stomping out the fire and was looking up at Munkustrap. “We got these fireworks!”

“You light them and they fly up in the air and make all kinds of pretty colours.” Rumpleteazer exclaimed happily.

Munkustrap shook his head quickly. “Why would you bring them here?”

“We thought it’d be a good idea to spark up the ball.”

“The ball doesn’t need sparking up, Mungojerrie.”

Tugger interrupted his brother and pulled Mistoffelees to his side. “And we already have Misto here to spark things up.”

The tuxedo cat rolled his eyes affectionately. “Oh, save the bragging for later.”

“Glad you two have made up.” Munkustrap said before turning to the twins. “No fireworks. We have the whole ball planned out and I don’t want any alterations to the plan, alright?”

The twins deflated at that but nodded, stuffing the fireworks back into the bag they had pulled them out of. Victoria watched before she looked back at Mistoffelees. He and Tugger seemed close again. She couldn’t help the smile that came upon her face, no matter what had happened the night before.

While the other cats went back to what they were doing, Mistoffelees looked back at Victoria, excusing himself from Tugger for a second who nodded and went to Munkustrap. The white queen couldn’t even meet her friends' eyes as he approached her; rather than that, she looked at the floor in front of her.

“Victoria, would you look at me? I want to talk to you.” Mistoffelees said softly. “I was looking for you yesterday and I couldn’t find you. Where did you go?”

Victoria was still avoiding his eyes. “Jemima invited me to wait out the storm with her and the other kittens and then Demeter showed up. We waited out the storm together with her and fell asleep. Sorry, if I worried you.”

“It’s alright.” The tuxedo cat tried to meet her eyes but she turned her face away again. “Can I talk to you about what happened yesterday?”

The white queen sighed softly. “I understand if you don’t like me that way. I don’t even know why I tried to initiate-”

“No, you don’t have to apologize. I just want you to know that I am not in love with you but I can always be your friend.”

“But aren’t you mad? I didn’t even ask you if it was okay?”

“You didn’t but now you know that it wasn’t okay for me and that’s what matters. I’m not angry, Victoria. But do you really think you are in love with me?”

“I don’t know.” The cat said softly. “I thought because we were so nice to one another, cuddled and comforted each other that that meant we were in love. And I really like being with you. My humans always talked about love and how things like these mean you are in love.”

The tuxedo cat nodded in understanding. “Oh, now I get it. Listen, just because you enjoy someone’s company and you comfort them or cuddle with them, doesn’t mean you are in love with them. You can do all those things platonically with your friends, too.”

“Really?”

“Really. Humans just never seem to get it, at least if you go by the movies they watch or the books they read.” Mistoffelees shook his head. “But we can be friends.”

At that, Victoria finally looked up, a hopeful look in her eyes as she allowed herself to smile. “Really, we can still be friends?”

“Of course!”

“Does that mean we can still spend time together and be nice to each other?” The queen asked hopefully.

Mistoffelees nodded earnestly. “Yes, of course, we can. Would you like that?”

“I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if enjoyed and want to!
> 
> See you ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT** I had another chapter uploaded as chapter 6 but then I decided to merge it with chapter 5, so please go back to chapter 5 and read on from its original ending. Thanks for keeping up with my mess!
> 
> The ball begins! And since I do it all by hand, let me know if I forgot to italicize and of the lyrics!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Victoria was sure she was alone. Mistoffelees had left after their talk, telling her he needed to talk to Tugger and the other cats had retreated, too. The moon was bright and beautiful. It reminded her of the night she first ventured outside her humans’ house. Of course, she had never been allowed in the garden or on the streets but she had been let out onto the balcony. There she had spent hours on hours watching the moon and stars. Sighing softly, she let her body sway from side to side until she was dancing. But no one was there, so she didn’t really care that she was out in the open because at that moment she felt truly weightless, her worries melting away.

But she would soon realise that someone had been there all along when Mistoffelees – who had apparently not ventured too far – came out from a pipe he had been sitting in and approached Victoria. With a soft smile, he raised his hands towards the sky, pointing at the moon.

_“Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicle cats come one, come all. The Jellicle moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball.”_

And as if on cue several other cats came out of their dens, joining in on the song as Mistoffelees joined Victoria’s dance, urging her to continue. She did, not worrying about the other’s eyes on her now that her friend was there.

_“Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball. Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicle cats come one, come all. The Jellicle moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball.”_

Victoria stopped dancing when Munkustrap came into view. He let his eyes drift across the yard, momentarily stopping on her face before looking off at his tribe. _“Jellicle cats meet once a year at the Jellicle ball where we all rejoice. And the Jellicle leader will soon appear and make what is known as the Jellicle choice.”_

“Who will the Jellicle choice be?” Victoria whispered to Mistoffelees.

He looked at her for the fraction of a second before nodding his head towards Munkustrap, showing her she should listen. “Wait and see.”

 _“That’s when Old Deuteronomy just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn and come back to different Jellicle life.”_ Munkustrap paused, looking around the yard. _“Because waiting up there is the Heaviside layer, with wonders one Jellicle only will see. Jellicles ask because Jellicles dare: Who will it be?”_

The Heaviside layer. Perhaps if she was chosen to go she could be reborn into another life, a life with a loving mother to raise her, humans that loved her and nothing to fear. But was that what she wanted? All Victoria really wanted was to be wanted. Would being chosen make her feel that way?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mistoffelees pulled her aside to give the other cats some space. She quickly followed him, doing her best not to stumble. The two of them watched as the other cats departed, the kittens scrambling to get to Munkustrap who happily greeted them, accepting their cuddles while some of the older cats made way for the younger ones, preparing themselves for dancing and having fun.

Munkustrap took great care in greeting all the cats, stroking Jellylorum’s cheek, nuzzling Demeter, smiling at Bombalurina and ruffling Electra’s fur. Victoria watched with a smile. Their interactions seemed so wonderfully familiar like this affection was normal to them and something they did every day. When she turned to see what Mistoffelees was doing, she found that the young tom had wandered off a bit, greeting some of the cats that hadn’t been at the junkyard the previous day.

Victoria felt lost but only for a few seconds because before she knew it, Jemima was at her side, grabbing her arm in excitement. The white queen smiled at her new friend, happy about her joy.

“What happens now?”

“I’m not sure. I was really young during the last ball, so I don’t really remember it. But I think Jenny comes now.” Jemima explained quietly, not wanting Munkustrap to get irritated by their chattering.

But the grey tabby turned to them and smiled, not minding it at all that they talked amongst themselves in excitement. That’s when Mungojerrie approached them. Jemima waved in excitement before quickly lowering her hand, seemingly remembering that Victoria had fallen out with the twins.

“Victoria, are you alright?”

The white queen looked up in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Rumpleteazer popped out from behind her brother, chuckling at Jemima and Victoria’s startled gasps. “We left you behind and I know that you came back but I hope you didn’t get hurt.”

“No, I’m fine.” Victoria promised. “I’m sorry for getting angry at you two.”

“No, we’re sorry. We made you come with us and then left you behind.” Mungojerrie mumbled out. “I’m not that good with feelings and all that stuff, sorry.”

“Neither am I.” Rumpleteazer explained. “I guess we’re just trying to tell you that we’re sorry for leaving you behind and then getting angry at your anger.”

“It’s fine. I’m not angry at you two anymore.”

“Friends?” Rumpleatezer smiled at the younger queen.

“Friends.” Victoria nodded in agreement.

“You asked what happens now.” Mungojerrie said softly. “Watch. I think Munkustrap is going to tell us who he thinks deserves to be the Jellicle choice.”

“Who is he going to introduce?” Jemima whispered. “Jenny?”

“Perhaps.” Rumpleatezer explained. “But I think Misto thinks he’s going to be in the spotlight.”

“What?” Electra had snuck up on them, chuckling at Misto situating himself next to Munkustrap.

Etcetera knelt down next to her sister as the other four cats sat down to watch Munkustrap. Victoria stayed next to Jemima and Rumpleatezer while Mungojerrie and Electra watched from next to Etcetera.

Munkustrap raised his arms, trying to present the Jellicle he meant and Mistoffelees’ raised his arm, striking a rather confident pose. 

_“I have a Gumbie Cat in mind.”_ Munkustrap looked pointedly at Mistoffelees. _“Her name is Jennyanydots.”_

Rumpleteazer pointed at Mistoffelees and chuckled to which Mungojerrie began laughing quietly. Mistoffelees tried to play his pose off by scratching behind his ears before he quickly retreated, sliding down to the floor next to Victoria. She chuckled quietly as the kittens softly pawed at him, amused by his misconceptions. He averted his eyes and Victoria couldn’t help but feel bad for him. She quickly went to nuzzle her friend’s shoulder and the tuxedo cat gave him a thankful smile.

_“Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes and leopard spots. All day she sits upon the stairs or on the steps or on the mat.”_

Victoria was surprised when Munkustrap nodded at Mistoffelees who immediately jumped up to run to the old discarded car with the plate TSE-1. The white queen watched as he climbed onto the hood of the trunk and with a few hand movements, it started to open.

_“She sits and sits and sits and sits and that's what makes a Gumbie Cat. That's what makes a Gumbie Cat.”_

The white queen watched in amazement as Mistoffelees opened the trunk all the way to reveal a big cat lying there, smiling at everyone watching her with such affection that it made Victoria smile, as well. She had a really motherly nature to her and Victoria mused whether or not she and Jellylorum got along well. 

Mukustrap turned to Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum who began singing, a beautiful three-voice harmony filling the air. _“But when the day's hustle and bustle is done then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun. And when all the family's in bed and asleep she tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep. She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice.”_

Jenny was now walking across the yard, gently shushing the kittens away who all scrambled to their feet, pulling Victoria along with them. She was confused as to what was happening and her confusion spiked when Jemima pushed something that looked akin to what her humans had always used when baking into her hands. It had been repurposed to look like a mouse’s face. She looked up in confusion but quickly followed Jemima’s directions and put it on.

Quickly, Jemima, Electra and Etcetera took their places next to the other cats and Victoria went along.

Jennyanydots chimed into the song, bowing forward to sing to Victoria and the other cats that were dressed as mice. _“Their behaviour’s not good and their manners not nice.”_

Victoria smiled widely in excitement as the three queens started up their part of the song again. _“So when she has got them lined up on the matting. She teaches them-“_

_“Music, crocheting, and tatting.”_

Now her friends were acting like mice and Victoria just went along with it, relieved to see Munkustrap nodding along to their actions approvingly. It surprised her that she was playing part in the ball but at the same time, it made her really happy.

 _“I have a Gumbie Cat in mind. Her name is Jennyanydots. The curtain-cord she likes to wind and tie it into sailor-knots.”_ Munkustrap sang. _“She sits upon the window-sill or anything that's smooth and flat.”_

Victoria looked on as Jenny pretended to tie something up, getting a little dizzy from her own actions to which Munkustrap held her up. Jemima suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her along and Victoria quickly followed, copying her friend’s action and pulling her mouse mask off, as well. The kittens gave her a few quiet words of praise for going along with it before the

_“She sits and sits and sits and sits and that’s what makes a Gumbie Cat!”_

Now Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum were singing again but Victoria had stopped paying attention. She had spotted Tugger. The two of them had hardly talked since her arrival two nights ago. Victoria felt bad, she was sure he hadn’t meant any harm in his jealousy. He was sitting alone, watching the singing and pretending from atop a high structure. So while everyone was running around, singing, pretending to be cockcroaches and having fun, Victoria quickly hurried off while her friends were busy dressing up and made her way up the structure toward Tugger.

He didn’t see her until she was right next to him. Her shadow fell onto the platform next to him and Tugger looked up, surprised to see her there. He gave her a questioning glance.

“Why aren’t you downstairs, pretending to be a cockcroach?”

“I already pretended to be a mouse. I’m sure they can make do without me.” Victoria stumbled over her words. “Can I sit?”

Tugger nodded and watched as Victoria sat down. “A really convincing mouse, I must say.”

Victoria gave a quiet chuckle and looked to her left, not wanting to meet Tugger’s glance. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“I think we should talk.” He nodded and looked at her. “But only if you look at me when I talk to you.”

Victoria turned to him, sighing softly. “Sorry. Listen, I’m sorry for getting too close to Mistoffelees. He was the first cat I met when I came here and I kind of clung to him. I’m sorry if that made you jealous or sad.”

“I think I should apologize.” Tugger explained quietly. “And I don’t do this often but this is my fault. You can be Misto’s friend and I shouldn’t be so mad about it.”

“But that’s just how you feel.”

“But it’s unfair to you and to him. Misto and I talked. I should apologize to you.”

“It’s fine.”

“How about we try to be friends?” Tugger suggsted. “I mean, I’m sure Misto would love it if his mate and his friend got along. And you seem like a really nice queen, so I’m sure we’d get along.”

Victoria smiled. “That’s a great idea. I’d love to be your friend.”

Tugger smiled back at her before standing up. “Now if you’d excuse me. Jenny’s song is almost over and I need to get ready to introduce myself.”

“Oh right, Demeter mentioned that you’d sing.” Victoria got up. “I think I should get back down, too. I want to watch you after all.”

Tugger chuckled at this, stretching out his arm behind Victoria. It took her a few seconds to understand that it was so she wouldn’t fall from the high structure. A soft smile crossed her features as she thanked the bigger cat and went to make her way down to the ground again. Only when she was down in the yard again she noticed that Tugger had left to go somewhere else. 

_“Thank you, my dears.”_

She turned to see Jenny finishing her song, thanking everyone for helping her with it. Even Victoria was thanked with a soft nuzzle to her shoulder to which the white queen smiled brightly. That’s when she heard Tugger’s voice as he emerged, tearing away some paper that had been in the way. He meowed at them and the kittens began to squeal. Victoria smiled excitedly, quickly going back to her friends to see Tugger’s dance.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Mistoffelees sitting on the old abandoned car, leaning back and watching his mate’s dance but also sparing a few glances to the white queen. Victoria waved curtly at him before looking back at Tugger as he jumped down from where he had been standing on to meow at them again, sending the kittens into an excited frenzy. Excitement bubbled up in Victoria’s chest and for some reason, she joined into the kittens excited chattering over Tugger. The other cats didn’t seem as excited, some a little taken aback, some amused by his antics and some happy to watch the dramatic dance.

_“The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat.”_

Tugger casually jogged over and onto the car, smiling charmingly at Mistoffelees before looking back at the other cats in the yard. _“If you offer me pheasant I’d rather have grouse.”_

Victoria watched in amusement as Mistoffelees smiled back up at Tugger, not as charmingly but as though he was genuinely seeming to enjoy his mate’s dancing. Tugger grinned at his mate and jumped off the car and onto the ground. 

_“If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat. If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house.”_ Tugger sang, dancing across the junkyard and all but stringing Jemima along after him. _“If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat. If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse.”_

The ball that was thrown at Tugger surprised Victoria but he didn’t seem fazed, kicking it away towards Mistoffelees who tried to catch it but failed, sending it crashing into something behind him.

_“The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat.”_

_“And there isn’t any call for me to shout it.”_ Tugger swayed his hips around, almost hitting Etcetera in the face as she came closer to him. Victoria had to laugh at her friend’s obsession with the tom.

 _“For he will do as he do do.”_ The other cats sang as they began to dance along with Tugger and Victoria simply went along with it, the fun song and dancing all but pulling her into its ban.

 _“And there’s no doing anything about it!”_ The large tom proclaimed as Mistoffelees approached him, taking the place next to him.

_“The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore.”_

The tuxedo cat sang confidently, smirking up at Tugger and rolling his eyes affectionately. The tom simply grinned at his mate, pressing a chaste kiss to the fur on his head before turning away from him again, leaving Mistoffelees to silently smile to himself. Victoria snickered at their exchange to which the black cat smiled at her.

_“When you let me in, then I want to go out. I’m always on the wrong side of every door. As soon as I'm at home, then I’d like to get about. I like to lie in the bureau drawer but I make such a fuss if I can’t get out.”_

Victoria began to understand why all the cats seemed obsessed with the tom. Tugger carried himself with an air of such confidence and charm that it was hard not to be fascinated by him. Not even the line about getting stuck in drawers seemed to turn any of the younger cats away from him because of the confident way he sang it. 

_“The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat.”_

_“And there isn’t any use for you to doubt it."_

_“For he will do as he do do.”_

_“And there's no doing anything about it!”_

Bombalurina slid up next to Tugger, smirking up at him. _“The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast.”_

Tugger shrugged and began dancing with her. _“My disobliging ways are a matter of habit. If you offer me fish then I always want a feast. When there isn't any fish then I won’t eat rabbit. If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer. For I only like what I find for myself.”_

Victoria was surprised when Tugger simply dropped Bombalurina to the floor. But she didn’t seem mad at all, simply a little surprised as she got back up and smiled back at him knowingly before going back to dancing. Tugger grabbed Mistoffelees’ paw and twirled him around the yard once or twice before going back to dancing on his own.

_“So you’ll catch me in it right up to my ears if you put it away on the larder shelf!”_

The dancing and singing went on while Victoria excitedly watched Tugger dance with the queens and toms, altering between dance partners but ultimately always going back to dance with Mistoffeless in the end. Their relationship was truly endearing and Victoria smiled at the fact that the two of them had made up and she could still be their friends. Despite being with Mistoffelees the tuxedo cat didn’t care about Tugger flirtingly singing at the queens, dancing with the toms and sweetly charming the kittens. He just sat in the back, watching in amusement. Tugger revelled in the affection and attention he got but Mistoffelees seemed to know that he would always choose him over any other cat.

_“For he will do as he do do.”_

Tugger struck a confident pose, winking back at his mate before shushing Etcetera’s squealing by putting a paw in front of her mouth. _“And there’s no doing anything about it!”_

Victoria had to chuckle as Etcetera let herself drop onto the floor in contentment. Her sister watched the cat and came crawling over, so Victoria followed, sitting down next to where Etcetera was lying on the ground. Their amusement was cut short by a change in atmosphere. Someone had entered the yard and the other cats didn’t seem to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far and that the chapter 6 and chapter 5 merge didn't cause confusion. This was chapter 6 and will be from now on.
> 
> Leave a Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed because it really motivates me to keep going. See you ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit shorter and I would have made it longer but I thought with the next song coming up being Old Deuteronomy's song, I'd end it here for now! (Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer will talk about their "crimes" but since I already used their song, I will skip it now). Also, sorry I skip Bustopher Jones' song but it would obviously still fit into this story; I just didn't want to write it out. 
> 
> Also, sorry for once again integrating my headcanon of Tugger being a secret sweetheart and especially protective of the younger cats.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

_“Remark the cat who hesitates toward you.”_

Victoria turned around at that, seeing Munkustrap face to face with an old dishevelled looking cat. The kittens quickly scrambled to find Jellylorum who was sitting next to Jenny and watching the newcomer. The two older queens gathered the kittens close to their sides. Now next to the two older queens, the kittens seemed more interested again, leaning forward to watch the older cat.

With a quick look around, Victoria saw Mistoffelees sitting on an old tire, Tugger next to him as they watched what was going on. Without even thinking of it, Victoria quickly made her way over to the two of them who parted to let her take place between them. Mistoffelees put a hand to Victoria’s back as she leaned forward to examine what would happen.

The old cat seemed sad and lonely, seeking out the tribe for safety and comfort. Victoria watched her reach out to Munkustrap ever so slightly who made no attempt to go toward her. The white queen slid down from the tire again but Mistoffelees stopped her from getting any closer with a hand on her shoulder. She was about to pull free when Tugger, too, put a hand onto her shoulder to keep her in place.

_“In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin.”_

Now Munkustrap was averting his eyes, looking over the other cats in the yard. When Jemima came toward the old cat Jellylorum followed, keeping a hand just above the kitten’s shoulder. When the newcomer saw Jellylorum she turned her attention to her.

_“You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand.”_

The kitten quickly retreated and Jellylorum followed, glaring at the older cat as she shielded Jemima, leaving the newcomer to look back at Munkustrap and the cats behind him.

_“And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin.”_

Demeter was now approaching the older cat and Victoria watched with a mixture of interest and fear as she approached. _“She haunted many a low resort near the grimy road of Tottenham Court. She flitted about the No Man's Land from ‘The Rising Sun’ to ‘The Friend at Hand’.”_

The older cat was moving across the yard now, the other cats looking at her in an assortment of different emotions ranging all the way from interest over pity to fear and everything in between.

 _“And the postman sighed as he scratched his head. You’d really had thought she ought to be dead.”_ Demeter averted her gaze for a second before looking back at her. _“And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella, the glamour cat.”_

Now Bombalurina was chiming in, coming to drape a protective arm across Demeter’s shoulder. _“Grizabella, the glamour cat.”_ Her next words came out in unison with her friend. _“Grizabella, the glamour cat.”_

The two of them were singing as Grizabella kept wandering the yard and the other cats chimed in. Even Mistofflees and Tugger had gotten up and approached Grizebella. Victoria followed but couldn’t get much closer because the two toms each held out a protective arm to block the young queen from going further. Munkustrap stood in front of them all, protective and with his fur fluffed up to appear taller.

_“And who would ever suppose that That was Grizabella, the glamour cat.”_

With rejection at her tail, Grizabella disappeared past the garbage of the junkyard and the cats looked after her for a few moments before Munkustrap turned to them. Victoria looked up at Mistofflees who put a paw onto her shoulder comfortingly and turned to Tugger.

“That was unexpected.” Mistoffelees whispered to his mate.

“It’s over now. Let’s enjoy the ball, yes?” Tugger promised, looking back at Victoria. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Victoria smiled softly. 

“You two get along now?” Mistoffelees smiled at them. “I’m glad.”

“Let’s make way for Bustopher Jones!”

Victoria looked at Tugger in confusion. “Who’s Bustopher Jones?”

That’s when the queens started singing about him. Victoria stepped back, making space for the larger cat and listened to his song. But unlike almost every older queen, she wasn’t too interested in him and his physique. So she sat back and listened to his stories with her new friends. Jemima had inched closer to her, leaning her head on the white queen’s shoulder while Electra and Etcetera sat behind them. Victoria smiled at the casual affections, watching the older queens fawn over Bustopher Jones and Mistoffelees going out of his way to help him. It ended with the larger cat giving out a rose or two and the queens thanking him for it.

Everything was lovely until the lights around the yard flickered. Demeter immediately exclaimed that Macavity was behind it and Munkustrap was at her side in seconds, trying to calm her down. The kittens jumped to their feet in fear, quickly moving to get closer to Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. Victoria immediately looked for Mistoffelees and luckily found him not far from her, looking around to see what was going on. She quickly hurried over and was almost at his side when there was a loud bang coming from somewhere. Victoria screeched in shock, nearly falling over when Tugger grabbed her arms to keep her upright.

“Is it Macavity?” Bombalurina asked, checking in on Demeter. “Should we hide?”

“I’m not sure who-” Munkustrap was interrupted by another flicker of the lights and more loud noises. 

He didn’t even have to say anything because all the cats scattered in an instant. The kittens were pulled along by Jellylorum so they could all hide in the old car. Demeter and Bombalurina hurried to hide in an old fridge. Victoria let herself be pulled into an empty pipe by Mistoffelees, Tugger following them. Once inside, she tried to look outside but was held back by the tuxedo cat. 

“Is it Macavity?” Mistoffelees asked.

“I’m not sure but Demeter seemed pretty sure.” Tugger said quietly as he watched everyone else hide. “Even Munk ist hiding.”

“Probably to keep Demeter calm.” Mistoffelees said softly. “I feel so bad for her right now. She must be so scared.”

Victoria looked up at the two toms that were now situated on either side of her. Fear was coursing through her body at record speed. Not only was she afraid of what would happen to her but she was also terrified for her new friends. Would Macavity hurt them? Would he hurt her? With the knowledge that she couldn’t do anything, she curled in on herself, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

Mistoffelees noticed Victoria’s fear immediately but before he could do anything, Tugger wrapped his arms around her protectively, shushing her quietly. Victoria clung to him then, hiding against his fur in an attempt to calm herself. The black tuxedo was so taken aback by his mate and friend suddenly getting along so well that it took him a few seconds to react. But when he reacted, he did so fast, coming closer to the white queen and trying to shush her, too. She was young and afraid and she needed them now.

“You’re safe here.” Mistoffelees promised quietly. “No one will hurt you.”

“Yes, I mean, who would try to step up to me?” Tugger whispered jokingly, making Victoria look up. “I mean would you try to fight me?”

“No.”

“See?” 

Victoria chuckled wetly and looked back at Mistoffelees. “Will Macavity hurt the other cats? I don’t want them to be hurt.”

The tuxedo cat shook his head and began nuzzling Victoria’s shoulder gently. “No, everyone will be fine. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Before Victoria could say anything, Tugger was shushing her again, so used to doing this for the kittens whenever they got scared that the action came naturally to him. Had the situation not been this dire, Mistoffelees would have teased him about it. The three of them huddled together for a few minutes more before laughter rang through the junkyard. Confused and curious, Mistoffelees leaned forward, peaking out of the pipe. Victoria and Tugger waited in anticipation. The black tuxedo cat looked back, visibly relaxing and the two other cats gave him questioning looks.

“It’s Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter but cutting it here makes the most sense. I hope you liked it so far! Maybe leave a Kudos or Comment if you want to.
> 
> See you ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this got long. Hope you enjoy that ^^  
> Also is it just me or is the "Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye" sung by Tugger and Munk the best part of this song?
> 
> Okay, sorry - and normally I'd say feel free to skip this but I do need a little help with formatting issues - but why the heck is AO3 italicising things that I never meant to be in italics. I use italics for the lyrics and like I italicize them but then I go on "preview" and half the story is italicized?? Why???
> 
>  **EDIT** After trying again this morning I managed to fix it, I think.

After the twins had finished bragging about their schemes and Munkustrap was done lecturing them about why they should not scare every other cat in the junkyard like that, the situation had calmed down. Victoria watched all the other cats crawl out of their hiding spots. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots came out first, scanning the area before realising what had happened and telling the kittens that it was alright to come out while the twins slowly retreated, crawling on top of the old car. Munkustrap and Demeter did quick work picking up the bags that they had brought and throwing them towards the two. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer tried to catch them but didn’t succeed, sending the two bags flying somewhere that Victoria couldn’t see them anymore, causing quite some noise. 

Mistoffelees’ eyes followed the bags as he guided Victoria out of the pipe. The twins pouted but settled down and Tugger followed Victoria and Mistoffelees out of their hiding spot. He turned to look at the white queen, worry in his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, sorry if I overreacted.” Victoria mumbled shyly. “Thanks for comforting me.”

“So you two are friends now?” Munkustrap asked and then smiled softly. “I’m really glad you made up. It’s better seeing you happy than sad, Tugger.”

“Always the protective big brother, huh?”

“Big brother?” Victoria chuckled. “But you’re-”

“A lot taller than Munk? Yeah, I know.” Tugger grinned, fluffing up his mane in pride. “I’ve been told.”

Munkustrap watched and smiled a little in amusement before turning back to Demeter and checking in on her. Bombalurina was quick to do the same while the kittens slowly started to roam the area, looking to see if anything had happened. Jenny and Jellylorum didn’t let them out of their sight. That’s when Mistoffelees looked up in interest, his eyes scanning the junkyard and soon after two other cats – who Victoria had heard were named Coricopat and Tantomile if Jemima’s words were anything to go by – looked up as well, a smile appearing on their faces. Their reactions made Munkustrap look up, almost hopeful.

“Old Deuteronomy.” Mistoffelees said softly before turning to Munkustrap for confirmation who in turn looked at the psychic twins so they could confirm.

The two of them nodded in unison. “ _I believe it is Old Deuteronomy._ ”

All the other cats began to agree then and gathered around Munkustrap who was still standing, looking around before beginning to tell the tale of their leader to which Victoria looked up in interest.

“ _Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time. He’s a Cat who has lived many lives in succession. He was famous in Proverb and famous in rhyme._ ” Munkustrap then turned to the white queen, stroking her fur softly and smiling down at her affectionately. “ _A long while before Queen Victoria’s accession._ ”

“ _Old Deuteronomy’s buried nine wives._ ” Victoria turned to see Tugger leaning against some old planks, smirking contently down at the other cats. “ _And more - I am tempted to say ninety-nine._ ”

Munkustrap approached him, seemingly questioning what his brother was planning on doing now but Tugger merely gave him a charming smile before gesturing across the junkyard.

“ _And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives and the village is proud of him in his decline._ ”

The grey tabby nodded and took over again. “ _At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy when he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall the oldest inhabitant croaks-_ ” He looked back in surprise when Tugger began to sing along, as well, but then began to continue in unison with his brother. “ _Well, of all things, can it be really? Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye! My mind may be wandering but I confess, I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!_ ”

At their last words, Tugger looked up and pointed across the yard. Munkustrap quickly turned and a wide smile overtook his features. Victoria, along with the other cats, turned in the direction Tugger had pointed to see an old and friendly-looking cat approaching them.

“ _Well, of all things, can it be really? Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye! My mind may be wandering but I confess, I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!_ ”

Now all the cats congregated around Munkustrap again, Victoria and the other kittens at his feet with most of the older cats surrounding him. They all looked on as the older cat approached them, closing in on him. Mistoffelees dutifully helped Old Deuteronomy across the yard and over to where Tugger was still standing so he may sit down. Once there, Munkustrap helped him sit down and the older cat smiled at the other felines in the yard. Victoria couldn’t tell why but just seeing the way he looked at them, so full of adoration and affection, made her feel warm all over, happy to be part of this experience.

“ _My legs may be tottery, I must go slow and be careful of Old Deuteronomy._ ” The older cat sang, nodding thankfully at Munkustrap who smiled brightly and Mistoffelees who retreated, happily smiling to himself.

Now that everything had quieted down again, the cats congregated around Old Deuteronomy, greeting him. While the older cats were more respectful, the kittens immediately went to hug him. Victoria stood back; although they had accepted her, she still didn’t feel like she should approach him like that. But standing back and watching felt impolite, too. The decision on whether or not to introduce herself was made by Old Deuteronomy himself, though. He seemed to have noticed her hesitance and uncertainty. 

“Are you alright, my dear?” He took in Victoria’s face and looked back at her with a softness that made the young queen feel a little better in an instant. “We haven’t met before, have we?” 

“No, I’m not from around here.” Victoria managed to get out. Although most of the other cats were talking among themselves, a lot of them were also watching her interaction with their leader intently. It made her nervous, yet she felt like she had to tell him the truth. “I was abandoned.” 

Old Deuteronomy seemed surprised and even saddened by it. “Oh, you poor thing.” He paused for a few seconds before giving her a smile. “Would you like to watch me make the Jellice Choice?” 

"Am I allowed?” Victoria whispered. “I took part in the ball but is the Jellice Choice not something special?” 

“Why wouldn’t you be allowed?” 

“I’m not a Jellicle.” Victoria said quietly. “At least I don’t think I am.” 

"Not yet perhaps.” Old Deuteronomy smiled warmly. “Or perhaps you have always been and simply never knew.” 

Munkustrap knelt down next to Victoria. “You are more than welcome to stay with us and watch Old Deuteronomy make the choice.” 

The older cat nodded in agreement. “Yes, you were welcomed to the tribe, so you are allowed to be present during the Jellicle choice.” 

“ _And now that the Jellicle leader is here, Jellicle cats can all rejoice._ ” Munkustrap looked across the yard again, smiling at everyone else. 

All the other cats, scattered as if on cue to gather things and prepare for whatever was planned next. Victoria, unaware of what to do, looked around for her friends but they had already left. She turned to seak out Mistoffelees or Tugger but the two of them were gone as well and so were Jellylorum and Jennyanydots. Now the white queen felt panicked. She had only been able to take part in Jenny’s song because her friends had guided her along but now she was all alone. 

But before fear could set in, Munkustrap gave her a gentle smile, gesturing towards Old Deuteronomy. Victoria was relieved that she didn’t have to participate but immediately felt nervous again because Munkustrap expected her to sit with Old Deuteronomy. Was she worthy of that? And outcast like her could not be expected to sit next to the Jellicle leader, could she? She felt lucky to even be allowed at the ball and to witness the Jellicle choice. Slowly, she turned to the old cat who gave her a warm and welcoming smile, patting the place next to him a few times as an invite. Victoria slowly made her way up the tire, taking place next to old Deuteronomy where she saw Jemima. She smiled in relief. 

Munkustrap waited for everyone to settle before he began recounting the tale. “ _Of the awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles together with some account of the participation of the Pugs and the Poms. And the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat!_ ” 

Victoria was intrigued. Old Deuteronomy gave her a warm smile before turning to watch Munkustrap’s show, watching him like a father would watch his son. Jemima was looking on, as well, not looking back at her friend. 

“ _The Pekes and the Pollicles everyone knows are proud and implacable passionate foes. It is always the same wherever one goes._ ” 

Munkustrap turned to Old Deuteronomy and the old cat waved his hand as if to tell him to continue. Victoria smiled at the show but a battle did sound sort of intimidating. Slowly, she inched closer to the old cat next to her and when Old Deuteronomy patted his arm once or twice in invitation, Victoria slowly leaned in, holding onto his arm gently. 

“ _And the Pugs and the Poms although most people say that they do not like fighting, yet once in a way they now and again join into the fray. And they-_ ” 

Victoria peaked up in interest but her question as to why Munkustrap had stopped singing was answered when the other cats who had previously scattered finished for him. From all over the junkyard she could hear them and even Jemima chimed in. 

“ _Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark!_ ” 

“ _Until you can hear them all over the park._ ” Munkustrap finished. “ _Now on the occasion of which I shall speak almost nothing had happened for nearly a week. And that's a long time for a Pol or a Peke._ ” When he began walking the junkyard all while twirling his tail around, Victoria couldn’t help but giggle, earning herself an excited smile from Jemima. “ _The big police dog was away from his beat. I don’t know the reason but most people think he slipped into the Wellington Arms for a drink. And no one at all was about on the street. When a Peke and a Pollicle happened to meet._ ” 

On cue, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie jumped out from the sides, meeting next to Munkustrap and looking at one another. With fabrics and an old shoe, they had dressed up as dogs. Victoria marvelled at the costumes. Perhaps on the next ball, she could participate as well; at least she hoped so. 

“ _They did not advance._ ” When the twins both took a few steps back, Munkustrap gabbed them by the arms, looking exasperated and pulled them closer together again. “ _Or exactly retreat. But they glared at each other and scraped their hind feet. And started to-_ ” 

Rumpleteazer started, imitating a dog. “ _Bark!_ ” 

And her brother chimed in. “ _Bark!_ ” 

“ _Bark!_ ” 

“ _Bark, bark!_ ” 

" _Bark!_ ” 

“ _Bark?_ ” Mungojerrie looked at Munkustrap in question. 

That seemed to confused Rumpleatezer because she, too, seemed uncertain out of sudden. “ _Bark?_ ” 

Munkustrap finished for them. “ _Until you could hear them all over the park. And they-_ “ 

“ _Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark!_ ” Came from all over the junkyard again and Victoria looked around, trying to see who was where. 

“ _Until you could hear them all over the park._ ” 

Things started to get a little chaotic when Mungojerrie was sent away with a flip to the head and Rumpleteazer started to dance next to Munkustrap which he did not seem to appreciate since he shoved her away gently. Victoria watched as the queen went to Jellylorum for help who seemingly instructed her on what to do. Munkustrap continued his tale. 

When the male cats came in, singing and walking in circles they seemed to take the wrong way because Munkustrap jumped out of the path in surprise. He tried his best to direct everyone onto their path, holding cats back, sending some on different paths or directing them to stay in line. But it seemed of no use. Cats were dancing wildly, seemingly not sure what to do and Victoria was sure Tugger coming in with bagpipes was not planned. She was this certain because Munkustrap chased his brother across the yard. Tugger was faster, though and disappeared before Munkustrap could catch him. 

Although everyone seemed lost, Munkustrap still tried to tell his tale, situating himself in the middle of the open plane. “ _Then the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof but some from the balcony, some from the roof joined into the din with a-_ ” 

And everyone again imitated dogs. “ _Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark!_ ” 

“ _Until you could hear them all over the park._ ” 

Then all the other cats began to advance on one another from the opposite sites of the yard. “ _Huffery snuffery, huffery snuffery, huffery snuffery, huffery snuff!_ ” 

Munkustrap hurried through the middle, preventing them from meeting. “ _Until you could hear them all over the park._ ” 

And that was when everything erupted into chaos and the other cats began barking and howling uproariously until Munkustrap lost his composure and yelled at them to stop. 

_“No!”_

Then everyone fell silent and ducked. Munkustrap turned to Old Deueteronmy but despite the chaos the old cat looked pleased and seemed proud of the grey tabby’s efforts, smiling encouragingly. 

_When these bold heroes together assembled. The traffic all stopped and the Underground trembled. And some of the neighbours were so much afraid that they started to ring up the Fire Brigade. When suddenly up from a small basement flat why, who should stalk out but-_ ” 

And Munkustrap and all the other cats assembled together now, working as a union as they proclaimed who had appeared. “ _The Great Rumpus Cat!_ ” 

Victoria was confused for a second but her confusion was soon replaced with shock when a cat dressed in a black costume jumped of junk. She gasped, holding onto Old Deueteronomy’s arm who gave her a comforting smile and a pat on the paw while the dressed up cat was pulled away by Munkustrap. Victoria was unsure of who the cat in the costume was but she was intrigued nonetheless. 

“ _His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing. He gave a great yawn and his jaws were amazing._ ” Munkustrap leaned in but quickly withdrew from the costumed cat when he clapped his teeth together, starting the tabby. “ _And when he looked out through the bars of the area you never saw anything fiercer – or hairier._ ” 

The other cats acted all frightened and intimidated, huddling together while Munkustrap continued the tale. 

“ _And what with a glare of his eyes and his yawning the Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning. He looked to the sky and he gave a great leap and they every last one of them scattered like sheep!_ ” 

On that cue, all the other cats jumped to their feet and quickly retreated to where they had disappeared to earlier, seemingly done with their performance. 

“ _And when the police dog returned to his beat there wasn’t a single one left on the street!_ ” 

Munkustrap sang as all the other cats reappeared, no longer in costumes but dancing along to him and the cat dressed like Rumpus cat. Everything seemed to be going swimmingly until a bagpipe could be heard again. Victoria turned to find Tugger standing on the old car. When she looked back to Munkustrap the tabby seemed exasperated, letting his shoulders sag in defeat. Tugger stopped playing, looking around, expecting applause but all but deflating when he saw Munkustrap’s annoyed glance. And as everyone started to sing again and turned to Old Deuteronomy, Tugger let the bagpipes sink and trotted away. 

“ _All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!_ ” 

When they all gathered at Old Deuteronomy’s side again, he gave a gentle clap, seeming pleased by the play. He started to give a small speech but was interrupted when all the lights flickered again. The air grew denser and everyone knew that this time it wasn’t Mungojerrie and Rumpleatezer pranking them. Victoria jumped up in fear and turned to look for guidance. Demeter looked around the yard in terror. 

_“Macavity!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I deleted and re-uploaded this because of the damn italics problem. ^^
> 
> Stay safe, see you ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter one, if you can call 1,5k words short.  
> I will edit the relationship tags now because Platoria is in this chapter but now much of it is heard afterwards. This chapter contains suggestive themes because it does partially focus on the mating scene (or whatever you could call it) but I keep it tame. It focuses on Victoria and Plato's dance which I don't see as inherently sexual but rather two recently matured cats discovering each other's body. It's more sensual than sexual is what I'm trying to say.
> 
> Just in case any suggestive themes make you uncomfortable, maybe skip as soon as I mention the dance getting more intimate. Enough of that, enjoy ^^

Of course, Victoria quickly hid when she saw all the other cats seeking shelter. Munkustrap as the protector of the tribe scanned the area and Old Deueterononmy came down from the tire to look around, as well. While Victoria hid in the pipe, she watched Mistoffelees help Old Deuteronomy down from the tire until the older cat sent him away with a quick gesture. Mistoffelees did something akin to a curtesy before he quickly slid into the pipe himself, finding Victoria there.

“Are you hurt?”

“No. But is it Macavity?” Victoria whispered quietly before peaking out. “No one but Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap is there. Maybe it’s safe to go back outside.”

“I wouldn’t-” Victoria didn’t give Mistoffelees time to answer and crawled out of the pipe to which the tuxedo cat sighed, murmuring to himself. “What did I expect? My mate and my best friend are like that.”

He nonetheless watched as Victoria got out of the pipe and approached Old Deuteronomy. The old cat gentle touched her paw to which she relaxed. Jemima was approaching them, too, but Mistoffelees decided to stay in his den, for now, confident that he could step in at any point should something happen. But his worries were soon washed away when Old Deuteronomy began to sing, spreading his arms, signalling the other cats that it was safe to come out.

“ _Jellicle cats come out tonight, Jellicle cats come one come all._ ”

As Jemima chimed in with him, Victoria decided to do the same, proud that she remembered how the song goes. She moved her body in unison with Jemima and Munkustrap. “ _The Jellicle moon is shining bright! Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball._ ”

Victoria turned her head when she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. When she turned her head, she saw another tom who she knew to be Alonzo coming towards them, dancing along to his singing. “ _Jellicle cats are black and white, Jellicle cats are rather small.”_

The white queen couldn’t help the smile that came over her as she saw the older tom’s dancing but was startled out of her thoughts when Pouncival came towards them from the other side. “ _Jellicle cats are merry and bright!_ ”

“ _And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul!_ ” Victoria and Jemima finished.

“ _Jellicle cats have cheerful faces!_ ” Came from an older tom that Victoria had not yet been introduced to.

“ _Jellicle cats have bright black eyes._ ” Sang Tumblebrutus whose name she could remember very well because Etcetera hadn’t stopped talking about him when they had all hid from the storm the previous day.

Now Mistoffelees exited the pipe, gracefully moving into Victoria’s direction and effectively positioning himself between her and the flirty toms, giving them a stern look. “ _We like to practice our airs and graces!_ ”

“ _And wait for the Jellicle moon to rise._ ”

“ _Jellicle cats develop slowly.”_

While Munkustrap, Plato and Admetus sang Victoria smiled at Mistoffelees’ protective streak. He really did seem to care about her. And now that she knew his care was platonic in nature, she didn’t feel guilty about reciprocating the affection. She nuzzled his shoulder gently and the tuxedo cat did the same.

“ _Jellicle Cats are not too big._ ”

Then an old tom approached Mistoffelees and the older cat Victoria had yet to learn the name of. “ _Jellicle cats are roly-poly!_ ”

To that Mistoffelees rolled his eyes a little, broken out of his moment with Victoria, and began answering together with the older cat. “ _We know how to dance a gavotte and a jig._ ”

Victoria looked away from them for a second to see Demeter looking to the sky. “ _Until the Jellicle Moon appears._ ”

Bombalurina finished for her, establishing herself yet again as the second half of their duo to which the white queen smiled. “ _We make our toilette and take our repose._ ”

Jennyanydots looked at the kittens and younger cats. “ _Jellicles wash behind their ears!_ ”

Jellylorum then chimed it. “ _Jellicles dry between their toes._ ”

Victoria giggled at the motherly comments from the older queens and Ectera, Electra and Jemima seemed to have found it amusing as well. They laughed along with Victoria and gave the older cats playful smiles to which they responded with affectionately stern glances. Jellylorum and Jennyanyodts were so motherly and caring that it had Victoria wishing they had been there for her when she was a lonely kitten in her human’s house. She had never had another cat to take care of her. Her humans had taken her from her mother when she was barely old enough to form any memories of her and taken her home, just to then abandon her when she got older and her less infantile nature made them realise what a commitment a cat could be.

“ _Jellicle cats are white and black._ ”

“ _Jellicle cats are of moderate size!_ ” Victoria was snapped out of her self pity when she heard Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer chime in. She smiled at them, glad as she remembered how they had made up earlier.

“ _Jellicles jump like a jumping jack!_ ”

“ _Jellicle Cats have moonlit eyes._ ”

“ _We’re quiet enough in the morning hours, we’re quiet enough in the afternoon._ ” All the cats now congregated around Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy again. “ _Reserving our terpsichorean powers to dance by the light of the Jellicle Moon._ ”

The cats continued to name attributes of Jellicle cats and Victoria couldn’t help the wide smile that appeared on her face. Some of these characteristics fit her very well and it made her hope that maybe she had been a Jellicle cat all along. Perhaps Old Deuteronomy had been right and she was a Jellicle cat which meant that the junkyard could be her new home where she could live among dozens of cats that were just like her.

“ _Jellicle Cats come out tonight, Jellicle Cats come one, come all. The Jellicle Moon is shining bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball._ ”

And then the dance started. Everyone danced in unison at first before some of the cats split off to dance with one another more privately. Victoria followed the others’ example, delighted by all the colour and energy in the junkyard. She had never had that much fun in her whole life – granted, it hadn’t been a long life but the point still stood. She first danced with Mistoffelees but once she lost sight of him, she moved on to dance with Jemima, Electra and Etcetera. The older toms and queen got closer to each other during the duration of the song. Even Old Deuteronomy joined in, though he did not dance as extravagantly as the younger cats. 

When the dancing got more intimate, Victoria felt a little lost, so she quickly scanned the area for some of her new friends. Demeter and Munkustrap had retreated to lie together atop of an old armchair and Victoria really didn’t want to intrude. Mungojerrie and Rumpletazer were nowhere to be seen and the white queen hoped they weren’t planning another prank. She finally spotted Mistoffelees and was ready to ask him for what to do now, but stopped herself when she saw he was with Tugger. The larger tom nuzzled his mate intimately before he quickly pulled him away and out of sight.

Soon, everyone seemed to have found someone and Victoria was one of the last ones standing. That’s when a young tom whose name she had heard before approached her. Plato came closer, gently nudging her shoulder to see if she was open for more. Victoria, flattered by the attention, nudged his shoulder in retaliation. 

Within seconds the two of them got more affectionate. Plato lifted her up and slowly twirled her around. He nuzzled her gently, took care of never overstepping her boundaries. It was obvious to Victoria that this was new to him, as well, by how uncertain his movements were. In contrast to some of the other cats' advances towards each other, Plato’s affections seemed nothing but curious and innocent. He didn’t passionately lock lips with her, he didn’t pull her away to somewhere hidden. He simply caressed her body, revelling in her beauty and Victoria felt so wonderfully wanted. Simply touching each other so gently and carefully was enough. Their whole encounter never changed into anything more intimate. 

Eventually, they settled in the big circle in the middle of the junkyard, enjoying each others’ warmth as they huddled together. Plato never left Victoria’s side, keeping close to her, his head resting on her side as he wrapped his tail around hers. A lot of the other cats eventually came back but not even when Mistoffelees and Tugger gave Plato inquisitive glances, obviously asking about his encounter with Victoria, did the tom move from the queen’s side. Mistoffelees eventually settled by Victoria, affectionately nuzzling her shoulder to which she gave him a soft smile. Even Tugger who had previously so proudly proclaimed that he didn’t care for a cuddle settled close to them – but he did take caution to only get close to Victoria and Mistoffelees. The tuxedo cat moved in to gently groom his mate’s mane and Victoria settled back down, revelling in being held and wanted.

She had almost fallen asleep when the psychic twins suddenly got up, sniffing the air. Mistoffelees was close behind, starling Plato and Tugger awake before sliding into place next to the twins and doing the same. And before Victoria knew it, the peaceful air was gone, the silence broken and everyone was dancing with each other again. But it didn’t bother her at all. Victoria was happy to join the other Jellicle cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far! Leave a Kudos or Comment if you want to or come talk to me on Tumblr @ xstick-noodlesx.tumblr.com
> 
> Stay healthy and safe in these troubled times! See you ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to include Beautiful Ghosts between Memory and Moments of Happiness. I really don't remember where it was in the movie but since I changed the layout of some of the songs I figured it was okay (:  
> And can I just say something? There is a lot wrong with Cats 2019 but Beautiful Ghosts is such a wonderful song!
> 
> As per usual, please alert me to any mess-ups with the italics!  
> Enjoy ^^

The dancing ended with everyone once again congregating around Old Deuteronomy who had looked on in contentment. Victoria crawled into place next to Jemima who offered her a warm smile. None of them had noticed Grizabella coming until their leader looked past them. Several of the cats turned and upon seeing the old glamour cat, jumped to their feet, startled by her sudden appearance. Then everyone else noticed.

Grizabella approached them again and immediately, several of the cats scattered. Victoria watched as Tugger approached the old queen, curious about whether or not he would interact with her, but all he did was fluff up his mane, give her a stern glance and disappear off to somewhere. Electra did approach Grizabella, showing how she was truly one of the bravest kittens. None of the adult cats had really approached her yet but as soon as Electra got close, Jellylorum stepped in and quickly turned the kitten away before glaring down Grizabella.

The only cat to truly approach Grizbella with the seeming intent to touch her was Demeter, acting as though she was trying to catch the old queen when one of the young toms had shoved her away. But to no one’s surprise, Demeter stopped herself and was embraced by Bombalurina who pulled her friend away. Munkustrap stepped in now, situating himself between Grizabella and Demeter but backed down once Old Deuteronomy indicated he should.

Victoria watched Grizabella once again seeking out the safety and comfort of the tribe just to be turned away. Without even meaning to, she moved a little closer. The old cat seemed so terribly lonely. Victoria knew the everlasting sense of danger and abandonment she must be feeling all too well, having herself never had someone take care of her before she had come to the tribe. Tears gathered in her eyes as she watched Grizabella desperately reach out to the other cats, just to be continously turned down or down-right mocked for her attempts. No matter how nice the other cats had been to her, Victoria felt as though now they were being cruel.

 _“You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand.”_ The way Jellylorum repeated Girzabella’s earlier words back to her while letting her eyes roam the dishevelled figure of the formerly glamourous cat seemed mocking and cruel.

Who was Victoria to let this all happen? She herself had been so terribly lonely before, so how could she let another cat feel this way? Whatever Grizabella had done to the tribe couldn’t excuse their behaviour, could it? Slowly and with the utmost care, Victoria inched ever closer. It was not her place to act but she couldn’t help it – she felt such a sense of kinship with the old, lonely cat. After all, Grizabella seemed to be trying to get back into the tribe’s good graces, humbling herself enough to come crawling back to them. When Victoria tried to reach out to Grizabella, Jellylorum quickly but gently pushed the young queen away, turning her around and shoving her out of the way.

Victoria stumbled backwards and was caught by Mistoffelees who had been watching the encounter. She looked up at him in confusion and pain at seeing someone else this lonely. But he didn’t answer her and simply held her tightly to his body, not letting her get closer to Grizabella again.

_“And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin.”_

Victoria looked up to see Jemima now trying to reach out to Grizabella, seemingly moved by the sad countenance she wore. But much like before, Jellylorum turned her away before looking back at Grizabella one last time to hiss at her as if to say: Stay away from the young ones. And even though she must have meant well, Victoria began to silently cry for Grizabella and her sad fate. Mistoffelees nuzzled her head in an attempt to comfort her.

But Grizabella wasn’t giving up and that was perhaps the saddest part of it all. She danced – or tried to – but no one reacted the way she clearly hoped they would. No one approached her again and she visibly deflated at the rejection.

 _“Midnight, not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone.”_ Grizabella had begun to sing and a few of the surrounding cats piped up at it, never really watching her but listening all the same. _“In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet and the wind begins to moan. Every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning.”_

Victoria could see her beginning to look around now, moving to the sound of her music. The kittens looked at her intently while Jellylorum and Jennyanydots made sure to keep them away, protectively situating themselves in front of the young ones.

_“Someone mutters and the street lamp gutters and soon it will be morning.”_

Munkustrap was watching her, too. He and Demeter had hidden with Bombalurina near an old refrigerator, keeping a lookout for what might happen. Demeter seemed saddened by her song while Bombalurina held her and Munkustrap protectively slid out in front of her.

_“Memory, all alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days. I was beautiful then. I remember the time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again.”_

It was amazing how despite her sad fate, Grizabella was smiling softly to herself now, reminiscing in her beautiful memories. Victoria watched, still caught in Mistoffeless’ arms, and questioned whether or not she could find happiness in her memories. If she ended up alone once day, would she be able to find refuge in the beauty of her memories? She had no mother to think of and no humans to love her. The only memories she had were the ones of being tossed into a dark alleyway. Perhaps she would never be able to find comfort in her memories as Grizabella could.

But no matter how beautiful her memories seemed to have been, Grizabella was still alone, looking around the junkyard to see if anyone had reacted to her song but no one had in the way she had hoped they would. Most of the other cats were not looking at her and those that were didn’t seem like they were going to approach her at all. Even though her memories were beautiful, she was alone. Victoria wondered how bad she would have it without even a beautiful memory to cling to.

Mistoffelees watched as Victoria leaned further and further forward, watching Grizabella look around, expecting someone to touch her. The white queen seemed terribly interested in the older cat – of course, she was because unlike almost every other mature cat, she didn’t know who Grizabella was. She didn’t see anyone but a sad lonely cat – she only saw her plight and wished to help. And before he could stop her, Victoria had left his side and was approaching Grizabella. He scrambled to grab her arm, her shoulder or anything to hold her back but he failed. Slowly, he reclined back, knowing full well that if this curiosity was an issue, the older cats would pull her back.

 _“Follow me home if you dare to.”_ Victoria sang ever so softly and Grizaabella who had been so intent on leaving after being rejected stopped in her tracks. _“I wouldn’t know where to lead you.”_

The other cats watched her in concern, wondering whether or not she would try to touch the older cat but to their relief, Victoria was keeping a rather big distance. Still, she looked so worried and intrigued, just like Jemima had.

 _“Should I take chances when no one took chances on me?”_ Mistoffelees watched Victoria lament her horrible experiences and all he wanted was to go and comfort his friend but he kept himself still. _“So I watch from the dark, wait for my life to start with no beauty in my memory.”_

Tugger looked at Mistofelees and watched his reaction to the young queen’s song. Then he looked at his brother who seemed to listen intently but was still ready to stop Victoria should she make any rash decisions. This wasn’t planned, she wasn’t supposed to sing tonight, but no one wanted to stop her. Even Tugger – who had undoubtedly had a rough start with the white queen – felt pity for her now. Mistoffelees was right; not everyone had been as privileged as him.

 _“All that I wanted was to be wanted. Too young to wander London streets alone and haunted.”_ Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, cautiously approaching Grizabella, yet still keeping her distance, afraid to touch and get closer. _“Born into nothing.”_

Mistoffelees let his eyes wander from Victoria to find Demeter hunched over next to Munkustrap, her paws over her mouth and a saddened expression in her eyes. Bomabalurina looked just as pitying while the grey tabby next to them still seemed on guard.

 _“At least you have something, something to cling to. Visions of dazzling rooms I’ll never get let into.”_ Now Grizabella had turned and Victoria had stopped walking. _“And the memories were lost long ago but at least you have beautiful ghosts.”_

Victoria was afraid that maybe her words had been misunderstood, as though she was trying to undermine Grizzabella’s pain but luckily the older cat seemed to understand them. The white queen had no memories to fall back onto, no past to relish in other than a sad one. And afraid of never finding happiness in her memories, she lamented her pain.

As she kept singing, Mistoffelees kept watching the other cats. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum seemed saddened by the young queen's plight, obviously wanting to protect her like the other kittens and younglings. Speaking of the other kittens, they had strayed from the older queens and were now huddled around Tugger, watching in fear and sadness. They didn’t know much about Grizabella and the only thing they did know was that the adults kept them away from her, so it was only natural that they were, despite their intrigue, unnerved by her presence - especially after Jellylorum had pulled them back and hissed at Grizabella as though she was the most dangerous cat. Only Jemima seemed more interested and empathetic than scared, inching away from Tugger the slightest bit. Mistoffelees smiled as he saw Tugger protectively holding the kittens close as they watched what was going to happen. 

Munkustrap had relaxed, seemingly not expecting Victoria to go after Grizabella more and was now trying to comfort Demeter who seemed close to tears. Bombalurina was holding the other queen’s shoulders in a comforting gesture.

 _“And so maybe my home isn’t what I had known, what I thought it would be.”_ Victoria was singing with more confidence now, a smile appearing on her face. _“But I feel so alive with these phantoms of night. And I know that this life isn't safe, but it's wild and it's free.”_

Mistoffelees was smiling now. His friend seemed happier now, happier with this life. And Victoria was happier because she slowly started to realise that maybe she could make happy memories with the tribe, with Mistoffelees, with the kittens, with Plato or Demeter – with all of them. 

_“All that I wanted was to be wanted. I’ll never wander London streets, alone and haunted.”_

Grizabella was now looking back at Victoria with a sad expression, not focused on the other Jellicles but only on the newcomer now.

 _“Born into nothing.”_ With that, Victoria opened her arms, dropping her defensive and uncertain stance to spread them out as if to motion around herself. _“With them, I have something, something to cling to.”_

It was really beautiful how much the other Jellicles already meant to the young cat and Mistoffelees was sure the others must have agreed. And despite Grizabella slowly retreating again, Victoria didn’t stop, motioning around the junkyard, again.

 _“I never knew I’d love this world they’ve let me into!”_ She sang with laughter and happiness in her voice. _“And the memories were lost long ago. So I’ll dance with these beautiful ghosts.”_

But Grizabella left and Victoria looked after her with a mix of several different emotions. Mistoffelees quickly appeared behind her and looked her over in worry. Victoria smiled softly at him but the tuxedo cat didn’t stop worrying about his friend. 

“You always have a home with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed so far! I can't believe how long this fiction turned out so far but then again I think I underestimated the number of songs in it ^^°  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Have a nice day. See you ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is long! So you can probably imagine that it was hard to italicize all the lyrics by hand. Again: If I messed anything up, let me know!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to be more frequent but I can't promise anything or make a fixed schedule. What I will promise however is that I am certainly continuously working on finishing this!
> 
> Enjoy!

_“The moments of happiness. We had the experience but missed the meaning.”_

Victoria listened intently to Old Deuteronomy while she was surrounded by her new friends, by cats who loved and cherished her. How she could have been so oblivious to how much happiness she had experienced in the past days? She was wanted here, she had friends and cats that she could trust. Old Deuteronomy was right; Victoria had really missed the meaning. Mistoffelees was still holding onto her arm, Tugger eyed her in concern after her sad song, Jemima and the other kittens were close by, watching out for her and Munkustrap gave her a soft smile from across the yard. She had found happiness.

_“And approach to the meaning restores the experience in a different form beyond any meaning we can assign to happiness.”_

She had found happiness in her memories. They were new memories, still vivid and bright in her mind but she knew that even as time would pass they would not. She would look back on these days and the ones to come and be happy – she would find beauty in her memory. Victoria smiled softly at her friends whenever they caught her eye. How could she have clung so tightly to her past with her humans and the way they treated her when she had so many wonderful memories to make to replace those horrid ones? 

_“The past experience revived in the meaning is not the experience of one life only but of many generations, not forgetting something that is probably quite ineffable.”_

She didn’t need to be the Jellicle choice. Whatever had driven her to hope that she could be reborn into a new Jellicle life where she had a mother and caring humans had disappeared. She didn’t need to be reborn when she had a whole new wonderful life waiting for her in this junkyard. No horrible memories could outshine the happiness she felt right then and there. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted movement and when she turned Jemima was standing up, not far from her, holding onto the paws of two other cats to keep herself up as she looked off into the distance.

_“Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you, open up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is then a new life will begin.”_

Victoria knew Jemima was thinking about Grizabella but she couldn’t help realise how much it applied to her, as well. Her memories of the past days had led her to unimaginable happiness and she was very grateful for it. But now that she knew how much happiness the other cats had brought to her she felt all the more sorry for Grizabella. She couldn’t imagine anything she could have done that would warrant this behaviour and she had a suspicion that she would never find out. Jemima was always so insightful and empathetic. It was no wonder she was the one that sang for Grizabella to which the other cats quietly chimed in.

_“Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you, open up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is then a new life will begin.”_

Victoria looked back and Mistoffelees as the other cats all but fell to the ground and stayed there, some of them talking quietly and others remaining silent. “Do you have happy memories?”

“I do.”

“Even with what happened to Mrs Meredith? You lost her and she seemed important to you.” Victoria said softly. 

“Yes, but I still have the memories of her.” Mistoffelees said softly. “The memory of her playing with me, of her teaching me to hunt, of her surprise at my magical abilities. You heard what Old Deuteronomy said. You know a lot of happiness lies in memories and once you realise that, you will be happy.”

“She does sound like a wonderful cat. I’m sure if you had discovered the junkyard while she was still alive and brought her along, she would have been adored by everyone.”

Mistoffelees laughed. “That may be true but she would have embarrassed me. Imagine me trying to perform a trick and her coming up to me and licking me all over to make sure I was well-groomed.”

Victoria giggled at that. “That’s so sweet.”

Mistoffelees smiled at her. “Are you happy? The memories you have of your humans must still be really upsetting.”

The white queen sighed softly. “That may be true but Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie were right when they told me that a human who abandons their cat is a bad human and I should be glad to be rid of them.”

“They said that?”

“Yes, but it sounded a lot more comforting the way they did. You had to be there.” Victoria quickly explained. “You had to be there to know. But I don’t care about my humans anymore. I am happy here and the few memories I made in the past days are so wonderful.”

“Really?”

“Us huddling together in your den, Tugger and me making up, Demeter joining the kittens and I while hiding from the rain and spending time with them or finally making up with the twins are such happy memories. And when I think of them, I’m happy.”

“That is wonderful.”

Suddenly, Jellylorum got up and Victoria looked up in confusion. Her unspoken questions where answered when an old tom walked up to the other cats. All of them quickly sat up and looked at the tom while Jellylorum helped him sit down. Victoria looked around to find all the other cats watching the old tom in awe and adoration. Even the kittens seemed to know who he was as they watched with soft smiles.

The old tom was Gus the Theatre Cat as Jellylorum proclaimed. Victoria was in awe right away. She had never known that a cat could act but Gus apparently had. Mistoffelees watched her awe with a warm smile before looking back at Gus. And her awe never disappeared throughout the whole reminiscent singing from Jellylorum and the old tom. They recounted all the roles he had played, how he used to be such a smart and talented actor, how many monologues he had memorized during his acting days and how much his acting differed from the one nowadays. And even though Victoria had no idea who Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell, was she was still in pure wonder at Gus’ extensive record of roles and how big some of them were.

But Gus was old now, frail and no longer able to act which would have saddened the white queen had it not been for the obvious adoration all other cats in the junkyard had for him. They were so very supportive of him, helping him move around, quieting down to give him a chance to tell his stories and not shying away from physical affection, either. No matter what life dealt to a cat, the other Jellicles would help that cat.

Victoria kept watching Gus until he eventually left the centre of the junkyard and Jellylorum led him away somewhere to presumably rest. Once they had left, Victoria looked back at Mistoffelees. The black tuxedo cat seemed as touched by this display as Victoria. The white queen smiled softly, tears in her eyes and Mistoffelees nuzzled into her comfortingly. She was about to lean into him when Tugger showed up. He ruffled her fur before sitting down between them and leaning over to whisper something to Mistoffelees. Victoria decided to give them some privacy and quickly left to find the kittens.

_“Skimbleshanks, the Railway Cat. The Cat of the Railway Train!”_

Victoria turned in surprise as Demeter started singing. She had heard of Skimbleshanks before. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had talked about him and as a matter of fact, the twins seemed awfully excited about his imminent arrival.

Then the other cats chimed in excitedly. _“There’s a whisper down the line at eleven thirty-nine when the Night Mail's ready to depart.”_

That was when Victoria spotted an older tom she suspected was the railway cat in question. He was apparently sleeping on a nearby structure while the commotion regarding him went down.

Demeter turned to look at Skimbleshanks. _“Saying, ‘Skimble, where is Skimble? Has he gone to hunt the thimble? We must find him or the train can't start!’”_

And at the yelling of his name, the cat jumped up and climbed down the structures, approaching Demeter all the while smiling at everyone in his way. Victoria was quick to notice his friendly nature – as well as the knitted vest he was wearing.

Then the tom began to sing. _“All the guards and all the porters and the stationmaster’s daughters would be searching high and low.”_

Rumpleteazer giggled excitedly as the tom pretended to be looking for himself, putting a hand to his face and acting as though he was shielding his eyes while searching.

_“Saying ‘Skimble, where is Skimble? For unless he’s very nimble then the Night Mail just won’t go.’”_

So this must be one of the stories that Skimbleshanks liked to tell that Rumpleteazer had mentioned when telling Victoria about the tom. It was amazing to see every cat be so excited to see Skimbleshanks with the kittens trying to play with his tail or trying to get closer to him or the other cats mimicking his actions. If Victoria had thought Munkustrap was parental towards the Jellices, Skimbleshanks was on a whole nother level. He didn’t try to make everyone act their part of the song perfectly, he just smiled at them having fun and running or dancing around him. Victoria smiled when Skimbleshanks caught her eye and he smiled back.

_“At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue and the passengers all frantic to a man.”_

Victoria followed the way Skimbleshanks and Rumpleatezer in mimicry were pointing to see nothing. Then she realised he was obviously acting as though there was a clock or something akin to that in the direction. Then Skimbleshanks began walking around frantically, undermining his description of the passengers and the other cats did the same – much to Victoria’s amusement.

_“That’s when I would appear and I’d saunter to the rear. I’d been busy in the luggage van!”_

Then everyone else chimed in again. _“Then he gave one flash of his glass-green eyes and the signal went all Clear!”_

 _“They’d be off at last to the northern part of the Northern Hemisphere!”_ Skimbleshanks gestured upwards with his arms before he put them behind his back and began dancing around the yard. Victoria watched the other cats follow him and did the only reasonable thing as she began to dance along.

_“Skimbleshanks, the Railway Cat. The Cat of the Railway Train.”_

_“You could say that by and large, it was me who was in charge of the Sleeping Car Express. From the driver and the guards to the bagmen playing cards, I would supervise them all, more or less.”_ Skimbleshanks was understandably proud of his work on the train and Victoria watched on in awe, wanting to hear more about it. Perhaps she could ask him to tell her about the railway one day.

_“Down the corridor, he paces and examines all the faces of the travellers in the First and the Third. He established his control by a regular patrol and he’d know at once if anything occurred.”_

Without any other directions from anyone, Victoria copied Rumpleteazer’s actions, acting as though they were on a train and quieting down once Skimbleshanks passed them by.

_“He would watch without winking and he knows what you were thinking. And it's certain that he didn't approve of hilarity and riot so the folk were very quiet when Skimble was about and on the move.”_

Victoria looked back at Rumpleteazer but the calico cat was too caught up in watching Skimbleshanks to notice. She was smiling brightly and bobbing around on her heels whenever the older tom smiled at her. Mungojerrie was not any better off. He was completely ignoring everyone else and watching Skimbleshanks’ every move with utter fascination.

_“You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks. He’s a Cat that cannot be ignored! So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail when Skimbleshanks was aboard.”_

When all the younger cats formed a chain and grabbed each other by the hands, Victoria was, of course, pulled along by Rumpleteazer and Etcetera. She couldn’t help the happy smile when they all approached the older tom just for him to playfully chase them back. Rumpleteazer was ecstatic, giggling along before letting go of the other cats.

Then they all lied down and naturally, Victoria went along, taking up the space between her two friends again while Skimbleshanks talked about the train's compartments. Victora listened in interest – it must be very adventurous to go on train journeys all the time. And even though they had proclaimed that the stories about how the trains looked were boring to them, the twins still listened intently, smiling up at Skimbleshanks with bright eyes and big smiles. Perhaps the funniest and most endearing thing was how the older tom kept pantomiming along to his words, much to the younger cats' delight.

_“It was very pleasant when they’d found their little den with their name written up on the door. And the berth was very neat with a newly folded sheet and not a speck of dust on the floor. There was every sort of light, you could make it dark or bright and a button you could turn to make a breeze. And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in and a crank to shut the window should you sneeze.”_

As if on cue, Rumpleteazer did sneeze and Victoria quickly turned to look at her in surprise. The young queen seemed just as surprised and for a second even worried about interrupting Skimbleshanks. But the tom just looked at her with an affectionate smile and went right back to recounting his tale.

_“Then the guard looked in politely and would ask you very brightly: Do you like your morning tea-”_

_“-weak or strong?”_ Everyone finished for him.

_“But I was just behind him and was ready to remind him for Skimble won't let anything go wrong.”_

And for some reason, Victoria immediately believed him. Skimbleshanks was fun and told interesting stories but he still seemed really responsible. She watched him in awe as he kept telling his story.

_“Skimbleshanks, the Railway Cat. The Cat of the Railway Train!”_

Then everyone suddenly jumped up and Victoria did the same, standing back as they all scrambled to collect things. Eventually, they had arranged them to look like a train, complete with headlights and wheels. Victoria stood there in confusion, not knowing what to do. Jellylorum came to her rescue, putting a gentle paw onto her shoulder and smiling when the young queen turned around. She motioned for Victoria to grab the other end of the air pump she had grabbed. The two of them quickly got to their knees, holding the pump and connecting the two wheels. 

Again she was in awe at the detail put into these props and how hard everyone was working to help Skimbleshanks tell his story. The toms holding the wheels were moving them with their feet and everyone was bobbing along to simulate the movements a train made when in motion. Skimbleshanks himself was dancing along, the sound of his feet sounding very much like the sound of a moving train. Even Old Deuteronomy had come down from where he had been sitting and was approaching Skimbleshanks. 

_“When they got to Gallowgate there they did not have to wait for Skimbleshanks will help them to get out!”_

But as everyone scrambled to get out of the way and make space for Skimbleshanks, things started to go wrong. Cats tripped and fell, dropped what they were holding and quickly the train had collapsed. Yet Skimbleshanks wasn’t angry at them, only slightly disappointed. He quickly dropped that disappointed face, too, and he was back to smiling at Old Deuteronomy. The old tom shrugged and smiled encouragingly at Skimbleshanks who quickly went back to telling his story. Old Deuteronomy was obviously terribly excited to hear the end of Skimbleshank’s story if the way he carefully danced along was anything to go by.

_“And he gives you a wave of his long brown tail which says ‘I'll see you again!’ You’ll meet without fail on the Midnight Mail the Cat of the Railway Train!”_

Now as the singing and dancing was nearing its end, everyone watched as Mungojerrie and Alonzo knelt down, forming a sort of pedestal for the railway cat. Skimbleshanks seemed taken aback, afraid to hurt them but went along and got onto the cat-made pedestal once Munkustrap held out a hand to him, inviting him to do as the younger toms were expecting, even going as far as resting his foot on the grey tabby's shoulder. 

_“The Cat of the Railway Train!”_

Amidst the smiling, nuzzling and petting going on now that Skimbleshanks had arrived, Victoria expected the rest of the night to go by swimmingly. She smiled at Jemima as the two of them watched Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nuzzle Skimbleshank’s legs. Mistoffelees and Tugger were no were in sight but Victoria didn’t need to know where they had gone. Even though she had been so dependent on Mistoffelees when she had first arrived at the junkyard, now she didn’t need to be with him all the time. She had friends now. She felt at home now.

The peace was interrupted when suddenly, all the lights around the yard went off. Victoria didn’t know why but this time she was sure it wasn’t a prank or a false alarm. This time something felt different. The air grew denser and all the cats panicked. Despite her previous thoughts of independence the first thing she did was look around for Mistoffelees but he was nowhere to be seen and neither was Tugger. All the cats scurried around, trying to see what was going on or trying to hide. As though to confirm or deny her fears, she caught a glimpse of Demeter who looked absolutely frightened. Not even Bombalurina and Munkustrap’s comfort could calm her down. 

“Macavity!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos or Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Stay healthy and safe! See you ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so so so so sorry for the long wait. Things have been hectic, crazy, etc. Then I got sick. Then I got writer's block.   
> I hope anyone who is even still reading this didn't have to wait too long. I will try to keep further updates more frequently but you know, not everything is predictable ^^
> 
> Enjoy, and again if I messed up italics, let me know!

After being scared into believing that Macavity was there twice before, Victoria was quick to hide. She didn’t even know who Macavity was but if her new friends were scared of him, so was she. And to make things worse, Mistoffelees was nowhere to be seen, Tugger was gone, Demeter was too scared herself to comfort the young queen and Munkustrap was too busy looking for Macavity to comfort anyone. So Victoria hid in the pipe her and Msitofeelees had hidden in before and curled in on herself, quietly shaking in the dark, hoping no one would see her. 

The laughter ringing through junkyard made her shiver and retreat further into the pipe. She couldn’t quite tell where it was coming from. Victoria knew she could have helped and should have done so but she was so terrified. And she watched in abject horror as despite Munkustrap’s best efforts Macavity’s henchmen came in with a net and took Old Deuteronomy. She was about to go out and see if she could help when she suddenly felt another cat bump her gently. When she turned she saw Jenny behind her, eyeing her in worry.

“Come with me. Jellylorum and I are hiding under an old roof together with the kittens. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

Before she could say anything else, Victoria was already up and walking in the direction of the roof. Once there, she was herded inside by Jenny before she crawled in herself. Jemima, Electra and Etcetera were huddling together close to Jellylorum. Victora took one look at them and the kind faces of the older queens before she quickly joined the cuddle pile, Jenny close behind.

“What do we do if Macavity comes?” Victoria asked in a tiny voice.

“Munkustrap will protect us.” Etcetera said in certainty.

“And if he gets hurt, then we are still here to protect all of you.” Jellylorum promised the young cats. “There is no reason to be afraid.”

“You would protect us?” Victoria looked up in surprise. “Even me?”

Jenny and Jellylorum shared a concerned look at the young cat’s surprise. Then Jenny turned to picture and smiled softly. “Of course, Victoria. You are part of this tribe now, part of our family.”

Victoria smiled at that. “I will protect you all, as well, as much as I am able to. I may not be a fighter or intimidating in the slightest but I will do my best.”

Jellylorum gave a soft chuckle. “I know, kitten.”

“I am not a kitten.”

“To us all the young cats are.” 

Jenny nodded. “Yes, that’s true.”

Victoria then smiled again before her face fell. “I hope Misto and Tugger are alright. I haven’t seen them since Demeter proclaimed that Macavity was here.”

“I’m sure they are fine. Don’t worry yourself too much.” Jenny promised. “The Rum Tum Tugger can put up a fight against Macavity should he need to.”

“But I’m sure we will all be fine.” Jellylorum added quickly as if sensing everyone’s distress.

“ _Macavity’s a mystery cat: He’s called the Hidden Paw for he's a master criminal who can defy the law._ ”

Victoria looked up as she heard Demeter beginning to sing. When she ducked her head out of the hiding spot, she and Bombalurina were in the middle of the junkyard. Victoria wasn’t the only one watching, either, because the other kittens were just as interested and so were some of the older cats.

“ _He’s the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad’s despair. And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!_ ”

A shiver ran up Victoria’s spine at that. Did Macavity have magical powers? She knew Mistoffelees had abilities like that but did the mystery cat have them, too, and if he did would it make him more dangerous than she had previously thought? Despite her intrigue, fear bubbled up in her chest and she inched back into the hiding spot just a little bit where Jellylorum took it upon herself to nuzzle up to her in an attempt for comfort.

“ _Macavity, Macavity, there’s no one like Macavity. He’s broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity. His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare. And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity’s not there!_ ”

And despite Demeter’s fear of Macavity, she seemed intrigued by him. Victoria wondered what the nature of their past relationship. But the way Demeter described him held some sort of fascination for him, some sort of knowing that the cat was powerful beyond anyone’s belief. 

“ _You may seek him in a basement, you may look up in the air. But I tell you once, and once again, Macavity’s not there!_ ”

The kittens, along with Victoria, crawled a little further out of their hiding spot. Although Macavity seemed scary, although Demeter was terrified of him he held an air of intrigue around him. If even Demeter was still intrigued and impressed by his abilities, it was no wonder that the kittens were, too.

Now Bombalurina came down from where she had been sitting and approached Demeter. “ _Macavity's a ginger cat, he’s very tall and thin. You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in._ ”

Even the physical description of Macavity seemed scary, making Victoria shiver slightly. But the way Bombalurina described him, although seeming interested in him, was mocking. No amount of running her paws up and down her body, batting her eyelashes or throwing her head back made any of the other cats think anything else. She was mocking him.

“ _His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed. His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed. He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake. And when you think he’s half asleep-_ “ She paused, noting briefly how the kittens were all looking at her in interest. “ _He’s always wide awake!_ ”

At her exclamation, they all winced a little but didn’t retreat fully. Jenny and Jellylorum shared a glance but didn’t say anything else, trusting the kittens to stay with them.

“ _Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. For he’s a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity._ ”

A monster? Victora felt fear rise in her, wishing that Mistoffelees was with her at the moment. If Macavity was as bad as they said, they were int rouble. No matter how mocking Bombalurina’s description of him had been, the way she described him as a monster of depravity was sincere. Demeter looked back at her, fear in her eyes.

“ _You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square but when a crime’s discovered then Macavity’s not there!_ ”

Now Bombalruina had slid over to Demeter, taking her usual position by her side. The two of them had always seemed close, like best friends, like sisters, like family. Victoria smiled at that thought before she reminded herself of the seriousness of the situation and stopped.

“ _He’s outwardly respectable._ ” Demeter explained.

“ _I know he cheats at cards._ ” Bombalurina smirked and Demeter rolled her eyes ever so slightly.

“ _And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard’s._ ” Demeter motioned across the yard as if in warning to all the other cats.

“ _And when the larder’s looted._ ”

“ _Or the jewel case is rifled._ ”

“ _Or when the milk is missing._ ”

“ _Or another Peke’s been stifled!_ ” 

The way Demeter’s voice rose in height as she looked at the kittens, made Victoria flinch at the undoubted fear the older queen must be feeling at the moment. And if Demeter who had protected and comforted them during the storm was scared, Demeter who had seemed so brave, then there was a reason to be scared.

“ _Or the greenhouse glass is broken._ ”

“ _And the trellis past repair._ ”

But despite their fear or worry, the kittens had crawled out of their hiding spots. Jellylorum and Jennyandydots seemed worried but confident that they could immediately intervene in an emergency, so they stayed back. 

Demeter and Bombalruina then sang in unison, mirroring each other’s movements and almost touching their hands together. “ _There’s the wonder of the thing. Macavity’s not there!_ ”

Now to Victoria’s surprise, some other queens were approaching Demeter and Bombalurina. And before she knew it the kittens were following, Jenny and Jellylorum unable to stop them. Victoria took a leap of faith and went after them, feeling safe with so many other cats there.

“ _Macavity, Macavity, there’s no one like Macavity. There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity._ ”

Victoria watched in interest as the two cats kept recounting the tales of the mystery cat, a shiver running down her back at the mention of how deceitful he was. What if he had already infiltrated the junkyard? Or had his henchmen infiltrated it? The idea of that was truly terrifying but Victoria forced herself to forget about it.

“ _He always has an alibi, and one or two to spare. Whatever time the deed took place Macavity’s not there! And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known._ ”

Demeter looked up, leaning toward Bombalurina. “ _I might mention Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer._ ”

Bombarluina looked back at her friend, leaning closer to her, mirroring her actions. “ _Griddlebone._ ”

Then the two fo them continued in unison again. " _Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time. Just controls the operations: the Napoleon of Crime!_ ”

And then the other queens chimed in and Victoria was surprised to see even the kittens going along. Without a second thought, she chimed in as well, even though she knew very little of the mystery cat. “ _Macavity, Macavity, there’s no one like Macavity. He’s a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity. You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square. But when a crime's discovered then Macavity’s not there._ ”

As Demeter and Bombalurina went quiet, Victoria looked up. The yellow queen looked frightened now, the fear of Macavity overtaking any sort of fascination she still held for him. Victoria felt terrible, debating with herself whether or not Demeter would appreciate it if she attempted to comfort her. Sure, Bombalurina was doing her best to comfort her friend, nuzzling her gently but more comfort was surely better.

Suddenly, laughter rang through the junkyard and Victoria winced in fear. Munkustrap was there in a second, scanning the area, the other toms such as Alonzo or Skimbleshanks doing the same. But whenever they had managed to sport Macavity, he was gone a second later only to reappear at the other end of the junkyard. Everyone was disorientated, scared and confused but in this chaos, a few of Macavity’s henchmen appeared once again, this time with Old Deuteronomy in tail. They brought him into the centre of the yard and all the other cats scrambled to get to him while the henchmen left. Ectera hugged him quickly, her sister doing the same. Jemima hurried over, smiling in relief. Tumblebrutus and Plato were at his side in an instance, followed by Munkustrap who approached their leader to make sure he was unharmed. Victoria slowly approached him, too, her fear ebbing away as she saw that old, gentle face yet again. 

But their relief turned into confusion when Demeter seemed agitated, bearing her teeth at the old cat, her eye narrow and stance ready to pounce. Jennyanydots was now looking up at Old Deuteronomy’s face in concern while Etcetera looked him up in confusion. Electra took a step back as Demeter’s behaviour didn’t seem to change. 

Then suddenly, she ran towards them, making all the cats scatter before pouncing onto Old Deueteronomy’s back. He struggled and tried to throw her off and when he finally succeeded, his costume came off o reveal none other then Macavity. He had managed to gain entry to the junkyard by impersonating their leader. 

Some cats screamed, others quickly scrambled to safety while Victoria stood frozen in shock, watching as Macavity looked around, scanning the area. He threw back several approaching cats, including Etcetera who was quickly pulled back to safety by the other kittens. 

Things reached their peak when Macavity grabbed Demeter and started pulling her away, out of reach of any of her friends, away from safety. She struggled against his hold but he held her tightly, making it impossible for her to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you want to because it really motivates me to keep going.
> 
> Stay safe! See you ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it so far. For anyone reading more than just one fandom on here, my Arrested Development fanfiction will be ending soon, don't worry.
> 
> So if you enjoyed it, please leave a Kudos or Comment!  
> See you soon ^^


End file.
